Taming The Alpha
by FaryEli
Summary: Leah experienced the short end of the stick when she is cheated on by Sam, her boyfriend and Emily her cousin she runs away to California, but when she left for Cali she didn't expect her mate to be waiting and wanting her. But when Sam wants her back he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Will Jacob be able to stop him. ALL Wolf Pack. Rated M for Violence & More
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Welcome back I see you came from Mindless Love or even just browsing but this is of course another Blackwater pairing. I'm just gonna say I may not be a professional writer but for all haters why you try putting your heart into a story. Also this is more revolved around wolves and not really about the Twilight books but without further a due Taming The Alpha. **

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language, And Sexual Content**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

LPOV

Sometimes I wish there was a better way to take out my anger then to just take it out everyone I love but I can't especially when my wolf side comes in. I knew I needed to get away I had enough money to get out of LaPush and go to California. I couldn't take it my boyfriend cheated on me with my cousin, who fucking does that. How do I know it happened well let's backtrack shall we.

**A Month Ago**

_I walked in mine and Sam's house after dating for several years I could feel that he was the one but he's been distant lately all of a sudden I heard a crash upstairs. _

_"Sam!" I yelled_

_I ran upstairs and tried opening our bedroom door and it was locked I used my shoulder to bust the door down and when I got in I couldn't believe my fucking eyes, my Sam and my own fucking cousin fucking in our bed pounding her silly._

_"So this is why you've been so fucking distant?!" I yelled_

_"Leah, I'm sorry." He said sincerely_

_"Fuck you." I said turning towards the door_

_"Leah wait." Emily called_

_I was already down the hallway when she turned me around and I slapped her hard _

_"Don't you come fucking near me." I growled I felt my skin tingle and about to burst_

_I ran outside and saw the moon was out and phased_

_What The Fuck?!_

**Present**

I turned into a bloody wolf when I told my parents they explained it was in our heritage, but fuck my heritage I didn't ask for any of this so now here I am packing my shit to leave this place. Sam stood in the room begging me to stay for us to work things out.

"Come on Lee, I want to be with you Emily is nothing to me she was just a temporary fuck." Sam pleaded

"I don't believe the shit that comes out of your mouth anymore." I growled

Sam grabbed me and I pushed him back and slapped him hard

"Don't fucking touch me." I yelled

I zipped my final bag and wheeled all my belongings to my truck

"Please Leah, stay we'll work things out I want to be with you."

"I don't we're done, have fun moving my whore of a cousin in." I yelled throwing the key to our house in his face

I started the engine and drove off to California

With four motel rooms and gas stations later I was finally in California and I didn't want to be in another low downgraded motel so I looked online for housing in San Francisco. When I found one the caller said Claire so I called her number on a payphone

"Hello." She piped happily

"Uh Hi I'm new in town and I was hoping to get a place to stay."

"Yeah sure come by now if you can and we'll get you settled in." She said cheerfully

"Okay thanks."

I got in my car and found her address on GPS and I was there in a matter of minutes when I got to the house, it was fairly nice not extravagant like 90210 style but it was close, I got out of my car and walked to the front door I rang the doorbell and waited then the girl Claire opened the door

"Hey, you must the girl who called."

"Yeah, its Leah." I said

"Claire, come on in."

She toured me of the house and that there were two other roommates Rachel and Rebecca who are twins. After the tour I asked if there are any paying fees and she said it is paid for by the owner of the property which was a man named Jacob Black. He was famous his father owned the biggest strip club in California which was given to Jacob Black, with everything I had heard of him he reminded me of a player I mean he's probably had more ass than gotten a date in his life. Don't get me wrong he's hot as fuck I bet his piece of ass is the sexiest but he didn't look like my type.

"So anyway an order to stay with us you have to work at the strip club not as a stripper but a bartender." Claire explained

"Well I need a job so why not."

"Great tonight, I'll show you around the club and you'll meet new people it'll be great."

"I don't have anything club worthy." I said sadly

"Not to worry." She grinned and took my hand dragging me to her room and opened her closet I gasped she had designer dresses and a bunch of fashion wear. For the first time I felt like I could have a life here and forget everyone. I would known as Leah Clearwater new in California.

That night Claire and I drove to the club Wolf's Den the hottest club in town once we got in the first smell I got was sex, alcohol and drugs it was intense and I felt the sexual tension. I felt eyes on me but I didn't want to look, when we made it to the bar two twins were behind making drinks, they were fairly tanned and had sleek black hair already one of the twins face was longer than the others.

"Hey guys this is Leah our new roommate."

"Dude your hot!" One of them yelled

I grinned and blushed

"Don't mind her, I'm Rachel that's my sister Rebecca." She smiled

"Nice to meet you." I smiled

"So can you make drinks, dirty martini that good stuff." Rebecca asked

"Yeah." I grinned I went around and demonstrated for them getting an audience around the bar

JPOV

I pounded into Renesmee one of the strippers of the show and I could tell she was enjoying every moment, of course I know what you think player 2.0 but I only do it because I haven't found my mate yet. I am a werewolf it's in my blood and my sexual stamina of being a wolf and all is not helping the fact. Once I finished with Nessie. I went to the window to see the new roommate that moved into the house and she was so damn sexy the way that tight gold dress shaped her curves and showed those legs making me want her. Renesmee came and stroked my bare chest.

"Ready for round two Jakey." She purred

"Maybe later." I whispered

Then she disappeared I looked over to see that sexy goddess going around the bar to make drinks and a crowd forming

I picked up my dressed shirt and jacket and put them on heading downstairs

LPOV

Once I was done doing the drinks the crowd cheered me on and then as I looked up I saw none other than Jacob Black and holy fuck he was like sex on wheels. The way his hair was spiked up and how his broad shoulders and abs showed under the dressed shirt and his lips were screaming "Suck me now." Goddamn I bit my lip and felt a wetness pool I flushed in embarrassment he grinned and his eyes seem to turn a light topaz color but I couldn't go for him now after what Sam did, I would swear off men for the rest of my life if I could. As the night drew on my shot glasses were numbered and my dancing was off the charts every guy wanted a turn them as I turned to dance behind Claire someone came up and grabbed my thigh from behind and their lips were at my ear.

"I must say Leah, you are the tease to beat." He whispered huskily

I felt his bulge brush up my ass and he groaned

"Fuck as soon as you walked in here you made me want you."

I wanted to push him away and make him stop but something about the way his hand edged up my thigh close to my wetness made it sound good, as his hand reached my wetness I moaned softly and leaned back into him.

"You like that don't cha, I bet I can make you feel good." He said licking my neck that was sexy as fuck and I felt the sexual tension between this mystery man and I. The way his hand brushed close to my wetness and the way his tongue grazed my neck was the sexiest thing I've ever experienced

"I'll see you around sexy."

And with that he was gone so much for sex he left me vulnerable, I couldn't push him away he made me feel good and not the way same used to make me feel, this was entirely different. I think I found my mate. Shit


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Heyy Blackwater fans welcome I hope I grabbed your attention so here's Chapter 2**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content **

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 2 - Façade

Ugh. My head note to self never drinking shots ever again. The mystery sex man had me riled up, he invaded my personal bubble and made me wet as fuck last night. The way his hand brushed my thigh, his tongue licking up neck and the way he whispered in my ear made me want to grab him then and there. Sadly I didn't know who he was all I knew is that he knew me, likes what he sees and likes teasing me. I kept thinking about Jacob Black and the way he looked at me last night but why would I fucking care I'm probably just a booty call. I got up and got out of bed got dressed and headed for the kitchen I grabbed some eggs and a pack of bacon and cooked them.

"Wow, breakfast you shouldn't have." Claire yawned

I smiled

"Well its the least I can do since you took me in." I smiled

"I don't usually like to pry but what brings you to California?" She asked curiously

I sighed I knew this question would come up eventually

"Well long story short my boyfriend cheated I needed a fresh start."

"The cheating couldn't have been that brutal right?" She said in a hopeful voice

"I found him and my cousin fucking in our bed." I spat flinching at the memory and it still stung

"Wow well you came to the right place to start over." She smiled

Then the doorbell rang Claire got up and answered she squealed, I ran to the door to see a tall man with russet skin and curly hair

"Hey Claire bear." He smiled kissing her cheek

"Hi Quil." She said shyly

"I missed you babe." He grinned

"I missed you."

They kissed for what seemed forever and I envied it, this is what my relationship with Sam was like at first then it slowly went downhill, I cleared my voice and they chuckled.

"Quil, this is my new roommate Leah, Leah this is my boyfriend Quil and best friend of Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you Leah." Quil smiled

"Nice to meet you too."

He came inside and was about to shut the door then someone else knock I went ahead and opened the door to see none other than Jacob Black at the door, my mouth almost hung open as he stood outside the sun illuminating his skin the way his crisp red shirt outlined his chest and his arms looking big I couldn't help but look down towards his prize and once I looked up he was grinning in triumph I blushed and stepped back he came in and went close to my ear.

"See anything you like?" He growled lowly

I bit my lip and he walked past me

Fuck I was an idiot this guy had the weirdest effect on me and I act like an idiot

"Claire I'm going out!" I announced

"Okay enjoy the sun." She yelled back

Once I got outside the sun sure was refreshing it felt nice as I made my way to sit on the dock I went to thinking of the summer days when it was my brother and I. Seth. I missed my kid brother I probably worried him I mean I didn't even get to say goodbye but selfish me I just left to get away from it. Growing up wasn't the easiest I mean mom raised us on her own since my dad died from a heart attack and then meeting Sam and seeing how badly that turned out.

"Do you usually go out alone?" A voice asked

I turned to see Jacob wearing sunglasses and grinning

"Do you usually stalk the loners?" I countered

"Touche." He chuckled

He joined me in sitting and lifted up his shades

"Hi." He said shyly

"Do I see that Black has two different personalities." I joked

"Okay, you got me there."

"There's just something about you that makes me put my guard down."

I looked at him for the first time and his eyes were sincere and he was smiling shyly

"So serious question why California?"

"Why do you care." I spat

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry, I'll tell you why I have my guard up most of the time."

I looked at him and he looked sad for a minute

"Okay." I said

He smiled and got up offering me his hand I took his hand. I hope I wasn't to regret this

He told me his whole life story which led up to the reason he kept his guard up he had a girlfriend who he was in love with and turns out she was cheating with his best friend Paul. I guess I should be easy on him after all I'm going to the same thing.

"I'm here in Cali because I wanted a fresh start because my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend who is like a sister to me." I said sadly

"He's a fucking idiot. No offence."

"None taken I don't care."

"Leah you're beautiful, hell your fucking sexy and cute at the same time he's a fool for hurting you."

I blushed as he complimented me he thought I was cute and sexy but most of all beautiful

"Are you blushing?" He grinned

"No." I said covering my cheeks

He chuckled from then on we talked until the sun started setting he walked me back to the house and we were laughing all the way there we went from past exes to laughing about brothers and sisters.

"Well this is me but I'll hopefully see you at the club I'm working my first shift."

"Yeah you'll see me there." He smiled

He did have the sweetest smiled. But what was I doing I was here in Cali to avoid more relationship not create it, I couldn't be with Jacob but it felt so natural that I didn't want to leave his presence

"Bye." I said smiling

Before I could turn to get the door he kissed my cheek I blushed and almost giggled

"Bye." He smiled

I went inside and Claire was smiling

"How was your day with Jacob." She giggled

"It was not what I expected."

"Well of course not cause you thought just because he has all that money that he was an obnoxious asshole who always went with a girl. Jake is truly the sweetest guy he just wants to be loved again and I think he has a crush on you."

"No he doesn't." I said in disbelief

"I saw the way he looked at you last night and when you left this morning,"

"Come on we have to get ready." I said eagerly trying to change the subject

"You like him too." She giggled

"See now that's a lie." I said blushing

"It's written all over your face. Liar."

"So I think he's cute so what."

"Cute! Jacob Black is sexy as fuck every girl throws herself at him and yet he's just uses them as a booty call. But you you're special."

"I'm not interested plus I don't go for players." I said

"You'll see you'll end together by next year I know it." She smiled

"Let's go to work." I sighed

When Claire and I got to work Jacob was already there and he was yelling a petite brunette who was pale as a ghost. With my werewolf hearing I could sort of pick up the words that he spat in his face.

"I don't want you here anymore, you made your decision when you cheated with my best friend."

"Jacob, I'm sorry but I'm back now and I want to be with you." She pleaded

"This discussion is over." He growled turning away

She grabbed his hand and he shoved her away she cracked her heel almost tripping

"You asshole, Paul bought me these shoes."

"Like I give two shits." He growled

Then she took off both shoes throwing them at his feet and she stomped out bumping into me

"Wow you really know how to piss off a girl." I smirked

He turned and his face saddened

"That was my ex." He said

My face slowly dissolved from my smirk as I saw him go upstairs slowly

JPOV

When I got upstairs I couldn't take it, I wasn't as tough as I thought I was crying over my ex who just moved back into town and now I had no safe place and my wolf is vulnerable but could I move on she wasn't my mate but I knew who it was, it is that beautiful goddess down stairs prepping drinks for tonight. I wanted her. I needed to have her. To claim her and make her mine before her love strolls in.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Jeez I am on a role already on Chapter 3 is a miracle, and merci to the supporters who are keeping me going but here it is Chapter 3**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 3 - Fight

That night the club was packed people, I had gotten to meet more of Jacob's friends, like Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared and I met Claire's best friend Kim who is one of the strippers in the show. As I prepared drinks I could see Jacob sitting right across with his friends and he stared at me making me feel a sudden urge of need. I couldn't help but moan under my breath then a guy came in front with the same brunette from earlier in.

"Can I get a beer and for my beautiful girlfriend a martini."

"Sure." I said

Suddenly the music stopped and I turned to see everyone staring as Jacob made his way to the bar

"Well, well if it isn't , ex best friend and my ex girlfriend here tonight."

I heard voices in disagreement

"Hey Jake we don't want any trouble."

"Only my friends call me Jake, fuck face." Jacob spat

"Look I'm sorry I stole your girlfriend." He said

"Sure you are, you know I've loved her since I was a kid and you go ahead and say I'm gonna fuck her and make her mine fucking piece of shit she was mine."

"She was yours, plus you wouldn't be able to have her due to mating."

Mating?! What was that.

Jacob turned away and punched him to the ground

"Just to let you know Paul, your girlfriend came by earlier and begged me to take her back."

Paul looked back at his girlfriend

"Bella I thought things were going good?" Paul said in disbelief

Bella just stood in chagrin and pursed her lips

"She probably wants to come back because the sex was good." Jacob grinned

With that Paul was up and beating the shit out of Jacob, Bella was screaming at both of them to stop then Embry pulled Paul from Jake

"You were my best friend and you ruined it you piece of shit." Jacob growled he ran upstairs and slammed the door breaking the hinges, I went around the bar I saw Bella making her way upstairs and I blocked her path.

"I think you've done enough." I said

"What are you his whore, that's my ex and I need to see if he's okay."

"No you don't bitch and for the record I'm more clean than you."I growled I ran upstairs and opened the door to see him perched over a table

"Jake are you okay?" I asked

He breathed heavily and he seemed to be quivering, I looked down at his hands to see blood smeared on his forearm

I walked closer to and I felt a raging presence when I reached him touching his shoulder he turned around above his eyebrow was a cut and his nose was bleeding.

"Oh Jake your injured here sit." I said

He sat on the table I got a cloth from the pantry and some frozen peas he had taken off his shirt revealing the eight pack abs and sexy V muscle I wanted to ravish right there and with that I knew the sexual tension was back. He looked at me his eyes suddenly black and filled with lust, I bit my lip as I wiped his eye brow of blood and applied a bandage. Then I reached for the peas and applied it to his left rib. All of a sudden he grabbed me slamming me into the table and kissing me hard and rough I responded grasping his short hair, he growled grasping my hips, the sound was intoxicating I wrapped my legs around his waist and he was grinding his bulge against my center I moaned and he started taking off my blouse while kissing my neck, it felt so good, he started palming my and my mind was slipping back into reality I pushed him back and he stopped

"I should go." I said rapidly my heart was racing

He was too busy staring at me I ran downstairs and grabbed my stuff and drove home when I got there I couldn't believe I just made out with Jacob Black, that sexual we had slowly seeped out as he kissed me and I had to admit it felt good to be wanted again but if I was gonna be Jacob's booty call then I didn't want him nor his body.

JPOV

I couldn't even stop thinking about what I just did with Leah, I just made out with her with all the touching and grinding, it was fucking hot I'm still hard from what happened. After she went I immediately went home after closing when I got to my penthouse Bella was sitting in the love seat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled

"Paul and I broke up." She said

"I don't give a shit."

"He kicked me out I don't have anywhere to stay." She whimpered

"Fuck Bella I don't care here." I said throwing a roll of cash at her

"Go rent a place out, I don't care."

"Jake what happened to you when it comes to me you're a total dick when it comes to that bitch bartender you let her in but not me."

"You have no idea how much I loved you I was gonna ask you to marry me but instead you jump into bed with my best friend."

"I had no idea." She said sadly and shamefully

"No you didn't."

I turned to face the window her hands came around my waist

"Jacob." She whispered

I turned and smashed my lips to hers she threw herself into the kiss and wrapped her legs around my waist I picked her up the stairs and ran to my room and threw her on it, I crawled onto her and ripped off her jeans and quickly took off her, she moaned when I came into contact with her breast and ripped off her panties, shoved my pants and threw them across the room.

"Oh god Jake."

I threw her on all fours and thrust into her

"Fuck Jake! Oh my god."

I went faster and faster until she couldn't breathe then I felt her flutter around me and she came, she laid on the bed and passed out

I woke up during the middle of the night she was staring at me smiling

"Does this mean we are back together?" She asked

"No, like you said I'm a good lay." I said getting up

"Fuck Jake I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"That was just a pity fuck your nothing to me."

I got out of bed

"I'm sure you know the way out."

"I'm sure the bartender would love to know that you're a werewolf and all you wanna do is claim her."

"It's not like that, she and I have this unbelievable connection and I know she wants me too."

"When she doesn't want you back, you know where to find me."

Once she turned away I jumped out the window and phased running towards Leah's house when I got there the smell of sex was in the air

"Mmh Jacob."

Fuck she was touching herself to me

"God why did you do this to me."

I phased back to human and I was rock hard, I leaned against the open window looking to see her body writhed I took my shaft and started pumping fast. Go she looked so hot after a while I started coming hard and she just lay there sighing suddenly I heard her get up I phased and ran back towards my house I looked back to see her staring towards me. She jumped out and phased to.

LPOV

As I run after the wolf I couldn't help but feel the sexual and undeniable connection between us when I got in the forest I felt his presence only to slowly disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Love The Reviews Guys Keep Them Going And Keep Reading here is Chapter 4 **

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 4 - Family

I went back every night since the wolf came to my window, but he was never there I could feel the strong urge of him being the Alpha I had the obedience to go to him, in the human world Jacob and I avoided each other considering the fact that we made out and that I touch myself to him every night, I was at the beach pondering my thought when all of a sudden a shadow towered over me I looked up and saw a short guy grinning.

"I know my sister better than I thought."

"Seth." I smiled

I got up and hugged him tightly he hugged me back but then I realized Sam could have followed him

"Seth, what are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief

"Well, I went to your house and found Sam drinking and all your stuff was gone and when I found he cheated on you I beat him up and demanded to know where you were when he told me he didn't know I knew you dreamed of coming here so I ran in wolf form here."

"Wait you're a wolf too?" I asked

"Well yeah sis it runs in the family." He grinned

"I guess I don't have to hide anymore." I smiled

"But when I got to the beach and saw you I sensed an Alpha."

"You sensed an Alpha."

"Yes he's really strong and he's lonely."

"You mean mating."

"Yeah."

"I think he's meant for me."

"The Alpha mated on you."

I nodded and explained what happened my first night in California and he was shocked

"Wow he must really want someone."

"Yeah. But anyway how is mom."

"Well she's devastated you left but more pissed at Sam for hurting you she's shunning Emily for her wrong doing."

"How are you and Jennine."

"We're doing good, she couldn't come though because of her check up."

"Check up is she pregnant."

"Yeah." Seth smiled

"Congrats." I smiled

Jennine has been a close friend of the family for a long time she is the same age as Seth and they have been together since our grandparents funeral

"I'm gonna ask her to marry me and I want you to come home and be with us when it happens."

"When are you having it?"

"Just a small ceremony with close friends and my favorite sis."

"I'm your only sis twerp." I said smiling

We walked along the beach like we used to and talked more about Jacob Black then we came across a ring store and searched for the ring for her then I heard the manager of the store at the counter greet a customer but not just a normal one Jacob Black was in here. Shit.

"Ah Jacob Black my finest customer, what can I do for you."

"Just need another penthouse my ex keeps showing up unannounced and I can't seem to get her out of my hair."

"Certainly Jacob."

"You want to leave?" Seth asked

"Yeah." I said

Seth took the lead and I followed I saw out of the corner of my eye Jacob looking at me with sad eyes

"Seth wait outside I'll be with you in a second."

"Okay." He smiled

He walked outside and stood facing the beach

I walked up to Jacob feeling a sense of butterflies in my stomach

"Hi Jacob." I said shyly

He turned and blushed under the dark russet skin

"Hi Leah."

We stood there awkwardly for a minute then as I opened my mouth he did too to speak and we laughed nervously

"You go first." I offered

"I'm sorry I kissed you, I mean I'm not sorry that I liked it."

"Why are you apologizing for kissing me, what if I liked it too."

"If you liked it then why'd you stop."

"Because I didn't want to feel like a slut since I just got out of a break up."

"You're not a slut if you kissed me. You would be a slut if you used me for sex."

I giggled because of how true that would have been

"Sorry for avoiding you." I said sincerely

"I was actually avoiding you too just in case you wanted to slap me." He chuckled

I laughed and shook my head

"So does that mean your ready to give Jacob Black, chance?" He asked

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I asked shyly

"Yeah." He smiled sweetly

"Then I'd love to." I smiled

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Okay." I smiled

We said our goodbyes and I was joyous for the rest of the day, who knew Jacob Black the biggest playboy in California had interest in me, I was excited when I got to the penthouse with Seth, Claire was there with the sisters and Kim.

"Hey girls." I said

They turned and smiled

"Who's that?" Rebecca asked slyly

"That's my brother."

"Hey, I'm Seth." He said smiling

"Nice to meet you Seth are you staying here too?"

"Just for tonight then I'm heading back home to my girlfriend."

"Aww."

"Claire, I need something to wear for tonight."

"Wait, why, you're not working unless...Oh my god did he ask you out?!"

"Yeah." I blushed

"I told you so, he's been crushing on you since day one. Let's go get you ready right now, Rachel call Quil and Embry over so he can hang out with Seth."

"Okay." Rachel smiled

Claire towed me to her room giggling and I laughed

As the night surfaced I waited patiently in the kitchen, I was wearing a shoulderless top and jeans my hair swaying against my shoulders

"You look nervous sis." Seth said appearing in the kitchen

"I'm not." I said biting my lip

"You're not a very good liar sis. What are you nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous, I'm scared that if I let Jacob in he's just gonna let me go like Sam did, go off with some bimbo."

"I may not know Jacob but for one when you told me about him he sounds genuinely good, just give him a chance see what happens."

Then there was a knock on the door my breath hitched

"I'll get it." Claire yelled

Then I heard footsteps towards the kitchen and Jacob appeared in a crisp navy blue shirt that showed off his muscles and he wore shorts, I bit my lip at how sexy he looked. He looked at me and I could see his eyes slowly turn black with lust.

"You look beautiful." He smiled

"Thanks." I smiled

He took my hand and we walked out of the penthouse

We ended up on the beach and there was a picnic set up on the sand I looked in awe he didn't spend any money

"Shocked." He grinned

"Well yeah, I mean I thought you would go all out."

He took my hand and let me to the picnic mat after a little while we ate and talked and laughed then he held me in his arms breathing deeply

"You're really sweet you know that."

"I wanted to show you that I'm not always Jacob Black, sometimes I miss my normal life without paparazzi up my ass."

"What did you go by?"

"Just Jake." He sighed

I turned in his arms and saw that he just wanted to be normal I smiled and leaned in and he mirrored my action and before I knew it his lips were pressed softly on mine, his lips were so soft and warm, Jacob cupped my cheek softly and stroked my cheek bone with his thumb he laid back on the picnic mat taking me with him, I smiled and he did too our lips continued to softly move together. I could feel his hand moving from my waist down to my hip, I moaned softly. I felt the buttons of his shirt and quickly undid them revealing the nice toned muscle outlines, I traced them and he groaned, then too soon. I was sucked back to reality when someone called my name.

"Leah!"

And I knew that voice too well, Jacob and I got up and saw Sam standing multiple feet away from us. Shit was definitely gonna go down.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Uh Here Comes Trouble Will Sam and Jacob Fight, Will Sam Reveal A Surprise? Find Out Now Here Is Chapter 5**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 5 - Wolf Packs

Sam stared at Jacob and I in disbelief

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?!" He yelled

"Don't you mean ex-girlfriend, real dick move on your part cheating on her Sam."

He knew his name but I had never mentioned unless

"Jake. Do you know him?"

"Yeah I do, he's my cousin."

"Third cousin." Sam called

"Whatever, our families don't talk."

"Step away from my girl Black." Sam growled

"No, you don't deserve her, she's been through too much I'm not letting her go."

"Fine then." Sam growled

I saw the moon go out for the first time in weeks and Sam growled leaning down and so did Jacob, I looked at Jacob's eyes and they were tinted topaz he lunged forwards so did Jake and they collided snapping biting, then I started to go down and phase my bones cracking and forming together and I looked down to see my silver-grey paws, I howled.

And within seconds Jacob's pack was intervening Jacob was growling in anger and I felt it vibrate through me.

_"You stay the fuck away from her." Jacob growled_

_"She's my girlfriend." Sam growled_

_"Ex-girlfriend, she's my mate and I know you probably mated on her cousin."_

I'm so confused

Then a light black furred wolf came beside me, I looked

_"Leah, it's okay don't be frightened its me Claire."_

_"Claire why is this happening?" I asked_

_"We'll explain everything once this is over." She said _

I watched as Jacob and Sam growled at each other

_"Jake, please calm down." _

Jacob looked at me and whimpered then Sam lunged at him I growled then Sam scratched Jacob's face and stomach making him whimper. I growled and lunged at Sam knocking him over. I went over to Jacob and licked his fur whimpering. Jacob licked my nose.

_"Leah, come with me I'll protect you." Sam pleaded _

_"No, I don't trust you anymore, you attacked him."_

_"He was keeping you hostage."_

_"Remember I ran away from you because of your lying ass." I growled _

_"Leah." _Was all he said

I hadn't realized Jacob got up beside me and stood in front of me possessive then we heard cop cars.

_"Shit, cops!" _The light brown wolf said it sounded like Seth

We all ran towards the other side of the beach, the cops fired I trotted away next to Jacob he looked at me in a protective way. When we got to a cave the cops passed it we all shifted back and Claire lent me her clothes I sat next to her.

As I looked around the cave I saw drawings, claw marks and I looked to see Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, Jared, Rebecca, Rachel, Seth and Kim. Everyone stopped speaking among themselves when Jacob entered.

"As some of you know now that the guy that attacked is my third cousin we used to be very close until his family disowned us for not being the killer kind of wolf but protective. Sam will stop at nothing to kill his way to get to Leah."

"I can take care of myself." I said

"No he's gonna form his own army, I can't risk you getting hurt."

"But Jake." I whimpered

He cupped my cheek

"Leah, you have to let me in, I know its tough finding all of this out but I am here, we are all here to back you up."

That night Jacob and I lay on top on the girl's penthouse while everyone else was eating

Jacob was looking at me while I was looking at the moon

"I'll never ever get tired of staring at you, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"So when did we mate."

"When I first laid eyes on you and danced behind you."

"That was you."

He nodded

"Why couldn't you tell me."

"Hey Leah, I'm a werewolf and your mate you want to join the pack?" He mocked

"Okay, I get it." I giggled

I sat up and he did too I blushed

"I'm sorry about our date." I said sadly

"I had fun before and I really like you Leah."

"Jake I'm afraid."

"Don't be." He softly stroked my cheek "Somehow you tame my wolf."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the sexual tension, I felt for you, it toned down because of you because I finally have you."

I smiled he leaned forward and kissed me softly, our lips moved perfectly when we pulled away he pulled me into his embrace.

SPOV

I wasn't leaving California until I had my girlfriend back, I was at a bar in Sacramento and a guy came and sat next to me.

"Rough night too?" I asked

"Sam." He said

I knew that voice

"Paul."

We looked at each other and laughed, Paul and I were college buddies for all four years and I knew he had been best friends with Jake since they were kids when our families used to talk.

"How's life." I asked

"Shitty as ever, my girlfriend you remember Bella right."

"Yeah."

"Well she wants to get back together with Jake can't say I blame her."

"We can kill him we both know we are killer wolves if we kill Jake we both win, I get my Leah back and Bella comes crying back to you."

"Leah as in the bartender at Jacob's club."

"Leah's a bartender?"

"Yeah."

"And where is this club?"

"I'll show you tomorrow night." Paul grinned

"Cheers to that." I grinned as we clinked our glasses

LPOV

"Jake that tickles." I giggled as Jacob kisses my neck

We lay in my room after a long night and Jacob is being the romantic he is

"I don't want you to go to work right now."

"You'll see me tonight."

He pouted and I got up from my bed he pulled me down I laughed and he did too, I giggled and kissed him when we pulled away I grabbed my bag waved and got in my car and drove to the club. When I got to the bar there was a man and I knew exactly that shirt.

"Sam." I said

He turned and frowned

"What are you doing here?" I asked in anger

"I'm here to bring you back to your home where you belong."

"I don't want to go back with you I don't love you anymore, I fucking hate you."

"No you don't your just angry right now you just need to forgive me." He said in a pleading voice

I went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle and threw it at him he dodged and came towards me I punched him as he jumped over the counter knocking him on the ground, he grabbed my ankle and making fall on the ground hitting the beer lever,

"Jake!" I yelled

"Jake's not here!" Sam said pulling down his pants

Oh god he was gonna rape me

"You belong to me!"

"Jacob!" I screamed

Then Sam was pulled off me and I could see Seth and Jacob over top of me I almost started crying Sam had already ran out the door and Seth was holding me up

"Sis, I heard you scream all the way from the penthouse are you okay?"

"H-he tried to rape me." I whimpered

"I can't leave now you need me."

"Don't worry Seth, my pack and I will protect her."

"Okay. I'm going now but if you need anything I'm only a howl away." He chuckled

I laughed through the sniffles and hugged him tightly, when he left it just left Jacob and I. He came over to me and looked in my eyes

"I will protect you." He whispered

I nodded and hugged him softly he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what Sam was capable of but I could assume worse but I knew at the end of the day Jacob would be there to rescue me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - I just wanted to thank everyone who started following Taming The Alpha, it wasn't what I expected without but thanks to you you're making write a lot but without further a due here is Chapter 6 enjoy :D**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**_DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS_**

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 6 - Wolfsbane

It's already been a month since I have been in California and the second month was coming to a close, in Jacob's pack we were more alert about Sam's whereabouts and his wingman Paul given the act they pulled once of the nights at the club when I was working.

**2 Weeks Earlier**

I was wiping the table down as the female came off the table after finishing body shots I felt eyes on me as I restocked the shelves with alcohol

"Y'know you could take a picture." I grinned turning to see Jacob eyeing me lustfully

"Come here then, so I can have you closer." He grinned

I jumped off the stool and Jake caught me in his arms making me squeal and giggled he kissed me softly holding my hips into place

"God you're such a good kisser." I whispered

"My lips your body." He grinned making me giggle

The someone cleared their throat we looked up to see Embry's face in panic

"Jacob we have a problem."

"I'll be right back." He said kissing my lips once more and leaving, I followed behind to have someone grab my wrist and it was a firm grip,

"Let go." I growled

I looked up to see that it was Paul

"No can do sweetheart, come on."

I stomped on his foot and punched him running after Jacob once I reached the alley Jacob and his pack were in front of Sam

"I hope your happy Black y'know your two enemies working together, I will kill you at the end of the day to get my Leah back."

"She's not yours anymore she's mine and you're gonna have to go through this pack to get her."

"Well she wouldn't like it if you didn't save her brother in time before leaving town now would you."

I burst out and lunged at Sam,

"What did you do to my brother?!" I screamed

"Well considering the explosion wasn't as fatal as we hoped the ambulance should be passing right about now." Sam grinned

Then the sirens sounded, I screamed

"Quil and Claire take Leah to the hospital."

"What about you." I whispered to Jacob

"I'll be at the hospital soon." He whispered

Claire took my hand and Quil took the lead then Sam blocked our path Jacob growled and lunged at him

"Get out of here!" Jacob growled

Quil took Claire's hand and we all ran to Claire's car and drove to the hospital when I got there I saw Seth's body in a catatonic state half his body was burned and he wasn't healing. All three of us sat outside his room waiting for the doctor then once he got out I stood up

"Is my brother okay?" I asked

"Come with me all three of you." He said

When we got into the room Seth's whole left side was bandages from the burns

"I know about all of you, I'm Jacob's grandfather Emphraim, your brother has been badly burned with Wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?" I said in wonder

"Wolfsbane is deadly to us wolves." Quil said

"The paramedics said that his car had been flipped and it was on fire and there was a yellow substance leaking out with the gas, he's very lucking he crawled out before it exploded."

That night I stayed with Seth hoping he would wake up soon, I called mom to tell her what happened and she was pretty upset and was coming down to California and would be here by tomorrow or the following day. There was a knock on the door and Jacob came and he was stitched up I got up

"Jacob." I breathed

He leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground

"What happened?"

"After you left and Sam and I fought he scratched my face and it was deep too but I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry, I'm the reason he's here to stay this is all my fault."

Jacob grabbed my face in his hands his thumbs stroking my cheeks

"It's not your fault he doesn't understand that you want to move on."

"Jacob you shouldn't be involved now he wants you dead."

"I care about you Leah and if I have to die protecting you so be it."

**Present**

I couldn't believe Jacob would die for me, die protecting me, even when we met a couple months back. I felt safe with Jacob, he made me feel like everything is gonna be okay. My mom, dad and Jennine were in California, they made sure that Seth was okay. I was walking along the beach with my mom we hadn't been this close since Sam walked into my life but it felt nice now having her.

"I still can't believe Sam has the nerve to come after you and try to beg for your forgiveness not to mention almost raping you, honey I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mom."

"It's honestly not Leah and you know that, I've been so busy trying to keep up with your father's health and a baby on the way it's tough but I'm here now."

I smiled and hugged her softly

"So who is this Jacob Black." She grinned

"The sexiest man alive, he's wonderful mom, he is the sweetest, nicest, most caring guy I've ever met."

"When can I meet him?" She asked

I looked behind her and smiled, Jacob was coming towards us

Mom turned around and gasped

"That's Jacob Black?" She whispered

I nodded smiling when Jacob reached us he smiled

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater, I am Jacob Black your daughter's friend." He smiled

"Nice to meet you Jacob and call me Sue."

"Leah, I'm gonna head back to the hospital, I will call you later." She smiled "Nice meeting you Jacob."

Jacob waved as she left once she was out of sight Jacob grabbed me and tackled me on the sand

"Jacob!" I squealed

"God I missed you." He growled

"So we're just friends huh." I challenged

"Well, I know how much you don't like labeling couples, believe me I wanted to say boyfriend."

"Why didn't you?" I asked

"Because I didn't know we were official."

"So the kisses and make outs don't prove that?" I smirked

"You are a stubborn woman, but that's what I like about you." He grinned

"Just shut up and kiss me suck up." I smirked

He leaned down and gave me the most passionate kissed we've shared in weeks once he pulled away I looked into his eyes and smiled

"Leah Clearwater will you be my girlfriend." He asked

"Maybe." I grinned getting up and walking away

I looked up to see Jacob's mouth gasping open and me laughing then I felt someone grab me and spin me around I giggled when I felt Jacob's arms around me.

"Jake put me down!" I giggled

When we landed in the sand once more Jacob kissed me once more adding an extra smack of enthusiasm, I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck, I was so into the kiss, he slipped his tongue into my mouth intensifying the kiss making me moan and him groan he pulled away and went to my ear.

"I can take you on this beach right now or we can go back to my place." He whispered huskily

I looked in his eyes and they were clouded with lust and want.

"I don't know how much longer I can take if I don't have you." He growled his irises going the topaz color

"Then take me Jacob Black." I said in a seductive voice with that he shifted and ran towards the dark forest and I followed right behind him eager to get to his place


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - If any of you were wondering about the wolfsbane from the other Chapter I thought why should they be just shapeshifters, werewolves are so much more than that and they should have a weakness, but just to answer your question no they're not shapeshifters they are werewolves but I'm done talking here is Chapter 7**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**WARNING SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE SKIP IT**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 7 - I Want You

When we got to Jacob's new house and phased back to our normal human bodies he slammed mine against the glass window door kissing me with all his might, I realized that we we're naked when I reached for his broad shoulders, Jacob was nibbling, sucking and licking at my neck.

"Oh Jake." I moaned

He lifted my hips on his legs opened the glass door and led us to his bedroom he threw me on the bed and joined me kissing me hard and rough like the first time after his fight at the club. When his hand trailed down my pussy I moaned loudly.

"Mmmh so wet for me." He growled

"Oh god!" I moaned

He continued to kiss me muffling my moans as he fingered me softly but quickened the pace and I came then and there arching into him and feeling his shaft against my stomach.

"You're so sensitive down here maybe my tongue will make you squirm even more." He growled

His kisses trailed down to my neck. My collarbone, the valley between my breast where he bit and sucked my nipples making me cry out even more about how good it felt. Once his tongue made his way to my pussy my back arched in full pleasure.

"Jacob!" I moaned loudly

He licked and sucked my pussy and fingered it softly and fast, making another intense organism come along quickly, then he stopped

"What the hell Jake!" I yelled

He chuckled and looked up at me his member in hand stroking

"You like what you see." He grinned

I bit my lip and started playing with my pussy moaning at how good it felt I heard him groan when I opened my eyes he was stroking himself faster I sat up and stopped him. I grabbed his shaft and stroked slow and sexually.

"God Leah." He groaned leaning back on the bed

I leaned down and licked his tip he groaned and bucked up

"Fuck Leah, don't be a tease." He growled

I grinned and licked up and down his shaft stroking the balls with my other hand making his curse and moan above me, I started deep throating him and he held the sheets tightly making them rip.

"Fuck you keep this up and I'm gonna fuck you all night." He growled

I winked up as I sucked him off more

"Fuck, I'm gonna-

He came a lot down my throat holding my head there I drank all of and it tasted heavenly, he pushed me down on my back and kissed me softly his tongue slipping past my lips. He kneeled in front of me and stroked his shaft and slowly slipped inside me I moaned at the contact, he is so big, hot and long.

"Fuck Leah you're so tight, so hot, so good."

"Jacob." I moaned

"That's right moan my name, when I'm done you're gonna be begging me for more."

He started going faster holding my hips tightly, I moaned his name over and over again as he thrust into me with his speed and stamina, we were already both sweating, I pushed him on the bed and stroked him quickly and then lowered myself on him. Fuck he is so deep inside me it felt good, I rocked back and forth against him making him growl and yell

"Fuck Leah you know how to ride a guy." He moaned

He started rubbing my clit and I moaned becoming vulnerable as he pounded into me

"Jacob, I'm gonna come." I moaned loudly

Then he flipped me on all four and thrust into me harder and faster making me scream out his name

"That's right fucking scream my name." He commanded

"Oh my god! I'm gonna come!"

"Shit me too."

Then this intense orgasm followed and I cried out and Jacob growled and yelled

We laid down on the bed and I was so spent that I fell asleep on Jacob's bed

The next morning I woke up yawning and thought back to the night that Jacob and I had rough, and teasing sex and it was the best sex I've ever had. I looked over to see Jacob sleeping on his back his hand on his chest. He look like such a sex god lying there. I smiled and got out of bed softly trying not to wake him, I walked to the bathroom and saw myself I was glowing completely and smiling which is something I haven't done in a long time. Maybe I should stop putting my guard up against Jacob, it was time to move on. When I finished washing my face and having a quick shower. I came out of the bathroom to see Jacob still sleeping then I got a erotic idea. I dropped the towel and went underneath the covers where Jacob's feet started I liked up his thigh to his balls and his shaft and he moaned jerking upward. I grinned and licked up his V shaped muscles and his god almighty abs up to his neck and kissed his lips softly.

When he started responding I pulled away and he woke up slowly smiling

"You stayed." He smiled

"Of course I did." I smiled laying next to him

"Well after Bella, I did go on dates but they only wanted the sex and they skipped out I never saw them. But you stayed does that mean you want to be with me."

"Jacob, the last couple weeks have been great because of you, I want to stay, I mean I've had my guard up for a while since Sam hurt me. But last night was amazing, and to answer your question yes I want to be your girlfriend."

Jacob smiled widely and pounced on me I squealed he brought us under the covers and kissed me softly I held onto him and smiled he smiled back. I finally had someone to want me again and I didn't have to try.

SPOV

Last night was the first time I ever killed a human being and it felt good I've never tasted the blood but that's all I could think about as I ripped into her neck

**The Night Before**

_As everyone came out of Jacob's club I saw a beautiful brunette with fair tan skin she looked hot as fuck in those red stilettos she dropped her keys and cursed I went over to her and she smiled_

_"Hey, are you okay." I asked sincerely_

_"My keys are under my car and you grab then."_

_"No problem." I smirked_

_I pushed the car a little and grabbed the keys_

_"Wow very impressive how about you come back to my place." She purred_

_I grinned and we got in her car and drove to her place when we got there she was all over me that's when my primal wolf instinct took over and I forced her down on the couch I ripped off her skirt. _

_"Oh god stop please." She pleaded_

_I didn't I whipped open my jeans and took out my shaft_

_"No don't rape me."_

_"Shut up!" I growled I covered her mouth and fucked her hard_

_She screamed and bit my finger I yelled and she ran off blood leaking from her pussy I caught up to her and pushed her against the wall fucking her she screamed and I ripped her throat out making her slump I tasted the blood and went nuts feasting on the remains_

**Hours After**

_I stood outside her house and having matches in my hand I had poured gasoline all over the house I needed to dispose of my tracks, I threw the match watching the house go on fire, I phased and ran away into the darkness_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Damn looks like Jacob is up against his worst nightmare, Sam is out of control, find out now who he killed. Here is Chapter 8**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 8 - The Funeral Pt. 1

Jacob and I sat in his love seat watching a movie called the Lesser Blessed it was pretty good, it made me wish there were more movies to talk about our tribes.

"So Jake what tribe are you?" I asked curiously

"I'm Quileute and so is the rest of the pack except Claire she's Makah."

"I'm part Quileute part Makah because of my mom." I smiled

Then the phone rang

"Hello." He said

"Jacob turn to the news right now." Quil yelled

"Okay." Jacob said

I turned the channel to the news and saw a house burning and the firefighters putting it out

_Local news in a penthouse close to the orange county a girl has died but the fire wasn't the cause of it, the firefighters found the body with the throat completely torn out and a little burn marks by the fire. They identified the body as Rebecca Black, sister of Jacob Black. More details after this_

Jacob had dropped the remote which shattered from collision with the linoleum then there were knocks on the door, Jacob got up as if he was in auto pilot and answered. Their were cameras flashing and commentators everyone. I went to the door and shut it locking it as I turned I saw Jacob slump to the ground.

"Jake look at me. Say something."

"He killed her. Sam killed his own cousin they were so close why would he do that to her."

"Jacob we need a meeting right now."

He nodded that night everyone gathered at the cave with candles and wolfsbane, everyone cried Jacob was the only one who held onto his cries of sadness.

"I say we go kick his ass right now." Embry growled

"We can't, it would want to make him kill more of us and I can't have that Embry." Jacob sighed

"Jacob's right we can't have a fight right now." Rachel said crying

She ran outside with Kim right behind her

That night I was out on the beach sitting staring at the clouded sky wondering why this happened could this be my fault, I mean I brought Sam here my past fucking followed me.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked. Sam. Shit

I got up and growled

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Leah come on."

"You killed your own cousin."

"Rebecca such a tease, you know back when we were kids we dated which was another reason the Black's disowned us, I loved her she was everything."

"So you killed her out of love." I asked in shocked

"I killed her to make a point, that I will kill to get to you, I want to be with you." He said taking a step forward I took a step back

"I don't want to be with you I am happy here."

"You mean with Jacob Black, trust me you'll only be a booty call to him."

"You don't know him like I do, maybe if you stuck around long enough you would have been the man he is. We're done here." I growled

Then Sam grabbed my wrist I spun forward and punched him knocking him to the ground

"Don't you ever touch me." I growled

I ran away from the beach back to the penthouse to see Embry and Rachel making out on the couch I cleared my throat causing them to separate

"I'll see you tomorrow." Embry whispered kissing her forehead "Hey Leah."

He blushed going out the door I looked at Rachel she blushed

"So you and Embry." I smiled

"We all grew up together, Jake, Quil, Embry, Rebecca, Claire and I. When my mom died Embry was there for me even though he is Jake's age, I've been in love with him since we were kids, he means a lot. But I don't think Jake would like that."

"If Jake is your brother, he should be happy for you."

"You're right I should call him right now." She said getting up

I smiled and rested on the couch I laid down grasping the pillow, if it were my brother that Sam killed I would have killed right there on the beach but I couldn't. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep when I felt a warm body next to mine. I turned to see Jacob holding me in his arms and left over tears from crying, I felt so bad for him. I kissed his cheek making him slowly wake up.

"Hi." I whispered

"Hi." He sniffed

"Are you okay?" I asked

He restarted crying

"I'm trying to be strong but I can't, Rebecca was like mom she was witty and smart I can't handle her being gone."

"Then we'll have a proper funeral, for you, your family, we'll have it back where you used to live."

"You'd do that for me." He smiled

I wiped his tears and smiled

"Of course I would, you are my new life and I am here for you every step of the way."

He smiled and leaned in kissing me softly I responded quickly wrapping my arms around his neck.

The next week the pack decided to leave and go back home to LaPush which is where I lived before going off on the Makah reserve.

When we got to LaPush we ended up at a small red house Jacob smiled and whispered something in Quileute, that I didn't catch but I imagined he missed his home I mean being in the spotlight for so long. When we got out of the car, I saw a man role out and he smiled.

"Jacob." He smiled

"Dad." He said

He ran over and hugged him I smiled Jacob helped him roll over to me

"Dad, this is the girl I've told you about, Leah Clearwater, Leah this is my dad."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black."

"I must say my son wasn't kidding when he said he had the most beautiful mate on the reserve." He said I blushed and smiled

"Dad did you hear about Rebecca?" Jacob asked

"Come inside we'll talk about it."

"I'll grab the bags." I smiled

Once we settled I let the boys talk it out while I toured the house, I saw Rachel and Rebecca's room. I saw their baby pictures, they were so cute too bad one twin didn't make it. When I got to the final room I opened it to see that it was Jacob's. I looked at the dreamcatcher the pictures on the wall of the original pack. Embry, Quil, Claire, Rachel, Rebecca and Sam was in there he looked happy who knew he could be a monster. I looked around in Jacob's room more and he had a diary filled with drawings of old cars and grease smears.

"That was my dream before dad gave me the company."

"You were into cars." I smiled

"Of course, it's what defined me on the reserve, grease monkey Jake."

"Do you miss it."

"Everyday, the only reason I'm staying with the company is because I don't want to let my dad down he loves the company."

"But I would love it if you came home, son." Billy said wheeling in

"But dad the company you worked so hard to make it to the top."

"Jacob it is okay." He smiled

Jacob smiled back and held my hand

Then I heard the screen door open and close

"Dad!" Rachel called

Billy smiled at us and rolled himself out

I hugged Jacob softly knowing that tomorrow would be the hardest day of his life


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Yes fannies it is time to say goodbye to Rebecca Black here is Chapter 9**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 9 - The Funeral Pt. 2

As I prepared myself in Black in Jacob's old room I couldn't help but feel like I was a maiden of death it followed me I mean my grandparents death is what made us move from LaPush and now that I'm back here its like it followed me. Jacob came out of the bathroom his tie undone and his eyes not dry of tears.

"I'm sorry, I've been crying for almost a week, I feel weak I want to be there for you." He sniffed

"If you need time apart Jake, I understand."

"Thank you Leah." He smiled kissing my forehead

I hugged him softly around the waist

As the day dawned everyone gathered around the grave next to Jacob's mother, where Rebecca lay to rest, one of the reserve elders spoke in Quileute to rest her body. Everyone cried but I know who took it hardest was Rachel and Jacob and Billy. I held Jacob's hand during the whole ceremony after we had time for the reception where I wandered the grave and came across my grandparents grave. I leaned down and planted my white rose on their dirt.

"I wish you were here." I whispered

I looked up to see Sam watching from a far his arms crossed he wasn't ashamed at what he had done. I ran over to him in force and knocked him over I punched him.

"How can you be such an asshole!" I screamed

He didn't speak he just took it punch after punch after punch until Jacob finally lifted me off of him

"Jacob let me at him!" I screamed

"No, he's not worth it." He whispered

I shrugged back and stood behind Jacob

"That's right back down like the pussy you-

Jacob nailed him in the face making him fall over a grave stone, Sam growled and ran into the forest. I held Jacob's hand as we left the scene

That night Jacob had told me to sleep in Rachel and Rebecca's old room since Rebecca was staying with Embry for comfort. As I slept I felt cold, I couldn't bear not feeling warmth, then I heard the door creak open I turned to see Jacob slowly closing the door

"Don't go." I whispered

He came back in slowly and laid down next to me

"I couldn't sleep without your warmth it was missing, I needed that assurance to know that your not just a pale ghost in this dream."

"It's okay Jake." I smiled stroking his cheek

He sniffed and stroked my cheek

"Can I sleep here with you, I don't want to be alone tonight." He whispered

"Jake you don't even have to ask." I smiled

He smiled and lifted the covers over both our heads I went closer to him and kissed him softly, he grabbed my hips and trailed down to hitch my leg around his waist. I moaned softly as I felt his bulge brush against my center. Once we got a little heated, Jacob pulled away and rested on my chest softly and we slept. The next morning I found myself wedged between Jacob and the mattress and his hand possessively wrapped around my boob.

"Jake." I moaned softly

He growled and squeezed I giggled I turned to see him smiling over me shirt free

"There's the smile I've been missing." I smiled

"I realized that Rebecca would have wanted me to live on with you, she liked you a lot, and I really like maybe even...

He trailed and looked at me I looked at him curiously. Was he about to say he loved me? Was I ready to hear it. Given that the last man to tell me he loved me ended up in bed with my back-stabbing cousin.

"Leah I-

I shushed him with my finger

"As lovely as it would sound having you say the L word, I can't risk you leaving or hurting me."

"I know we rushed into this relationship, I mean we've done everything backwards I mean we've already had sex after the first date and I'm already saying the L word because it's true coming from my heart Lee, but I understand that your not ready."

"Thank you." I smiled

He leaned in kissing me softly and slowly, he rolled us over so I was straddling him, I grinned

"God you're so beautiful." He whispered pulling me down into a kiss, he sat up and lifted me so we went to his room once we were there we attacked each other, lust seeping out and clothes being ripped off. By the end we were on his cracked bed and intertwined in the sheets.

"I'll never get enough of those hip, you can ride me anytime." Jacob grinned

"I intend to." I smiled

"I've been thinking about it and I'm going to sell the company."

"You're selling your company."

"Yes, I want to come back to LaPush, be with you, live with you hell marry you one day, all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I smiled and kissed him once more

"Jacob, I would love to move here with you."

He pounced on me and I squealed he attacked my lips with his and slid into me making us both cry out

"Fuck...Leah...I'm...so...happy." He panted as he thrusted up into me

"Jacob!" I cried out

He got faster and harder making me grip onto his shoulders he roared his climax and I came afterwards, when I realize he hadn't pulled out I giggled

"Jacob you can pull out now."

"Naw I rather stay you and fuck you silly." He growled and with that we ended up fucking like animals till night until Billy came home

That night I couldn't help but dream about my future with Jacob, I saw us on the beach me in his arms, and beautiful wedding dress then flashed to us making love and then carrying the marvelous baby bump and giving birth to a little boy, growing old with Jacob and dying. I knew I had a life with Jacob a happy one, but I didn't know if we were going to get it caused the demon is lurking and waiting for prey to rise again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - I just want to thank all the followers and the readers you make this story worth writing here it is Chapter 10**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT SAGA CHARACTERS**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 10 - Moving On

JPOV

We had gone back to California to pack our stuff everyone wanted to leave this life of having money and fame, I missed being a small town boy with grease creases on his face and fixing cars. I knew I had to grow up but I didn't know it would be when I first turned nineteen. I had called a meeting to meet everyone that worked at my office. Once that meeting was over I packed the last of my stuff when I came across a picture of Paul and I when we were kids, if only he wasn't a backstabbing best friend and if only we hadn't met Bella we would be best friends.

"So the rumor is true, Jacob Black is selling the company and leaving California." Bella said from behind

I cringed and turned to see her dressed in satin dress showing off her curves and legs

"Yeah, I'm leaving for good, I miss being home."

"So your leaving that bartender."

"Her name is Leah and no she's coming with me."

"What." She growled

"Leah is my girlfriend now, she's coming to live with me where I grew up." I smiled

"Jacob that was our dream remember." She cried

"No it wasn't you hate small towns you always wanted to go big, you probably only wanted me for my money."

"That is not true, I loved you I still do Jake. I want to be with you."

"Bella go back to Paul I don't want you nor him in my life."

She walked to my bookshelf and saw our old picture on New Years the day I was going to ask her to marry me, the same night she fucked my best friend.

**Flashback - One Year Ago**

I was driving back from my meeting and was going to meet Bella and Paul at the New Year's Party, I was so in love with Bella we have been together since high school and I want to marry her, I know things have been hectic with me being at work all the time and coming home late but she keeps me satisfied and makes me happy. When I got to my penthouse everyone was there our friends, best friends and mutual friends. When I saw Embry I went to him he smiled.

"Hey J man."

"Hey have you seen Bella."

"No not since the start of the party. Why?"

"I'm asking her to marry me tonight, I want to be with her forever." I smiled

"Wow that's a big step."

"Yeah, that's why I need to find her."

In the background I heard everyone counting down and I heard Bella's moan upstairs, she's horny I grinned

I ran upstairs to my room and opened the door

"I see your starting without me-

I turned to see Paul thrusting into my girlfriend on all fours, I felt this rage surge through my body and I went over punching Paul Bella screamed

"You and I are done." I growled tears starting to surface

"No Jake wait." She said dressing up quickly

I ran out the door with her on my tail

"Jake please let's talk about this, I can explain."

When we got outside Bella grabbed my hand making me turn around

"I fucking love you and this is how you fucking repay, by fucking my best friend since diapers."

"Jacob, I'm sorry." She cried

"Sorry doesn't change what you did, I don't want to be with you it's over."

I went to my car started the engine and sped off I opened the window took the ring out of my pocket and threw it

"Happy fucking New Year." I muttered

**Present**

"You never gave me the chance to explain why." She whispered

"Go ahead seeing that it won't make me change my mind."

"I did it because you were never there, I was always alone at home and Paul was there and he wanted me."

"You think I didn't want you? I fucking wanted you, you bitch, I thought of you every time I was away or working late."

"Jacob you'll never know how sorry I am I truly did love you."

"Just not enough."

"You said you were going to marry me." She whispered

"I was that night but you were too busy fucking my best friend."

"It wasn't only me in that bedroom." She shrieked

"I know, I'm pissed at Paul just as much as you. I didn't expect you to do it, I've loved you since high school, I gave you the time of day since then. And all you could repay me with was screwing my best friend. I don't want your apologies, I don't forgive you. Get The Fuck Out Of My Office! Out Of My life! I fucking hate you!" I yelled

She cried and ran out of my office then Leah came in

"Wow, I hope you don't make all of your employees cry like that."

LPOV

Jacob had asked me to help him move everything in his office so that we can move into our new house in LaPush by tomorrow, I was excited. When I got to the front desk, the woman Candy was there and she looked pretty young.

"Hey Candy is Jacob still in the meeting?" I asked

"Hey Lee, no his meeting ended but I think Bella is speaking to him, the skank herself ugh." She gagged mockingly

I laughed and went upstairs to his office, as I walked I could hear clearly what Jacob was saying to Bella

_"You never gave me the chance to explain why." She whispered_

_"Go ahead seeing that it won't make me change my mind." He said_

_"I did it because you were never there, I was always alone at home and Paul was there and he wanted me."_

_"You think I didn't want you? I fucking wanted you, you bitch, I thought of you every time I was away or working late." He yelled_

He was really angry and heartbroken

_"Jacob you'll never know how sorry I am I truly did love you." _Liar.

_"Just not enough."_

_"You said you were going to marry me." She whispered_

_"I was that night but you were too busy fucking my best friend."_

_"It wasn't only me in that bedroom." She shrieked_

_"I know, I'm pissed at Paul just as much as you. I didn't expect you to do it, I've loved you since high school, I gave you the time of day since then. And all you could repay me with was screwing my best friend. I don't want your apologies, I don't forgive you. Get The Fuck Out Of My Office! Out Of My life! I fucking hate you!" I yelled_

Wow Jacob had so much anger and betrayal towards Bella I never realized, I saw her facing me crying she ran past me into the elevator, when I got to Jacob's office he was leaning over his desk facing away from me

"Wow, I hope you don't make all of your employees cry like that." I smirked

He turned and grinned

"Nope just the needy ones." He grinned

"I didn't know you were that angry Jake I felt it as I was coming up here."

"I just feel so betrayed, I was so good to her and she went and fucked my best friend."

I walked over to Jacob and placed my arms around his neck making him look at me

"It's all in the past Jacob, I want to be with you, and that's all that matters, you and me against the world." I smiled

"You and me." He whispered slowly leaning in for a kiss


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Wow I can't believe I've made it this far it is thanks to you guys and hopefully you keep reading on don't worry it won't be all peaches and cream, there will be more action/violence on the way but I'm done talking. Here is Chapter 11**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**WARNING SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 11 - Home Sweet Home

As we got to our new house I couldn't help think it was so simple, nothing fancy nothing bland just right, once we settled in I decided to cook for the both of us. I was cutting cucumbers when Jacob came right behind me resting his chin on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mmh smells good babe." He groaned

I blushed and moaned I felt his bulge between my but I decided to grind against his making him growl, then he spun me around to face him and smashed his lips to his, I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. His fingers snaked their way under my dress finding my wet folds and fingering me I moaned.

"Fuck, Jacob," I moaned

"Mmmh I love hearing you moan my name." He growled

I ripped off his shirt revealing the chiseled eight pack underneath I growled and pushed him up against the wall, he pulled out of my pussy and sucked his fingers groaned, I bit my lip and took his finger wrapping my tongue around it.

"So fucking erotic." He whispered

He reached for his belt making me grab it instead I grabbed it and pulled him upstairs he chuckled, when we got to our bedroom, I pushed him down and grinned slithering on top of him. He ripped off my dress leaving me naked

"Damn no panties." He groaned

I giggled and kissed him softly then I slid down licking his check and removing his pants leaving him bare, I grabbed his shaft and teased the tip glistening with pre-cum. He groaned and held the sheets tightly, I licked the tip slowly earning a groan from Jacob.

"Fuck Lee, stop teasing me."

Then I immediately deep-throated him causing him to cum immediately down my throat, I grinned

"You're such a fucking minx, a sexy one." He growled

"Now, now Alpha no need to be so needy by the looks of your shaft." I smirked sexily

He growled and grabbed me we battled for dominance while rolling around on the bed, once I was on top I slid onto his shaft and gasped at how much deeper it went than last time. I rode him hard and fast causing him to groan and moan.

"Fuck..I..feel..like..I..ugh...have...no..power." He panted

"The effects of being matted you can't bring out the inner wolf when you haven't claimed for now, I'm in charge."

He growled and flipped us over and pushed I gasped and moaned, he put me on all fours and fucked me senseless making me hold onto the headboard

"F-fuck Me harder!" I yelled

He pounded into me harder and faster then the last hard pound he roared and came inside me as I came with him crying out loudly in so much pleasure.

We laid on the bed smiling at each other, Jacob had pulled the covers over our head and was staring at me lovingly

"Leah, I know you may not want to hear it but I'm in love with you, I love you not because of the mating or the sex. I love you for you, you're sweet, sexy, smart, sarcastically funny. You are everything I want in a girl and I won't love you any less if you don't love me back."

This had just poured his heart out to me, I was stunned no one is as passionate as this sexy man, this god, I didn't feel the need to be scared anymore. He pulled my cheek towards him and kissed me softly and slowly. It wasn't rough and demanding, it was sweet and passionate. When we pulled away I curled into his side having him hold me to him and we slept. When I woke up I was curled in the sheets by myself I became sad, when I didn't feel the warm loving presence. I sat up and smiled thinking about last night. Jacob professed his love to me and I was gonna say it back. Jacob came inside with breakfast and the biggest grin on his face.

"Breakfast in bed, I could get used to this." I smiled

He sat next to me and gave me the eggs, sausages and waffles.

"Jacob, you never gave me the chance to tell you how I felt, because I know your trying to avoid rejection and I get it."

His face slowly decayed into a sad smile

"Leah, its okay if you don't-

I put my finger to his lips and shook my head

"Jacob shut up for a minute." I said

He nodded and let me proceed

"In the months, we've been together and I've known you, you are a great guy Jake, you're sweet, loyal, caring, sexy as fuck and just a general good person. When I first came to California I didn't expect to meet someone like Sam again the way he used to be. And then you came along and just turned me upside down I mean we made out first before even going on a date, but who needs a date when we could talk at the club but all I want to say stop my ranting. Is that I love you and I want to be with you as long as you'll have me."

Jacob stared at me and automatically moved the tray to the floor and kissed me in a full-blown passion, I moaned and kissed him back with all my might. We laid on our bed and we went underneath the covers and Jacob undressed throwing everything from under the covers, when we pulled Jacob was so close to me, forehead to forehead, chest to chest and hips to hips.

"Leah, I need to ask you."

I nodded

"Can I claim you." He asked shyly

"I thought you would never ask."

He kissed me softly grabbing the back of my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him as close to me as possible, he lifted us so we were were face to face and he was close to entering me when we did we were a perfect fit we moved together, moaned together and held each other like a puzzle piece.

"Jacob." I moaned

"Leah." He groaned

Once he started going faster he started panting frantically and I followed his movements thrusting together then the color of his eyes changed to topaz in his iris. Then he went faster making me grip his shoulder making me cry out then he big me hard making me cry out in pain and pleasure and coming all at once.

"I'm sorry baby, ssh." He soothed he licked the bite marks which healed immediately and once he thrusted inside me a few more times he came inside me and held me close to him.

"I love you Leah Clearwater." He whispered

"I love you too Jacob Black." I smiled

He kissed my shoulder and I nestled into his confines making me smile and slowly fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Heyy sorry for the wait on Chapter 11 I've been super busy with studying for test left and right but anyway the action/violence is starting from here on out so here is Chapter 12**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**WARNING EXTREME VIOLENCE (Rape) IN THIS CHAPTER**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 12 - Trouble

SPOV

I knew Jacob's Pack was regrouping in LaPush it would be awhile before I made another attack but I left California and back to my house where Leah left me it seemed like it was a lifetime ago and it still hurts. When I got inside Emily was in the kitchen, I growled it was this bitch's fault I lost my Leah.

"Sam where have you been I have been worried sick." She exclaimed

"Get out of my house it's your fault my Leah, ran off into my own cousins arms." I growled

"You mean Jacob Black." She said in astonishment

"Yep the one and only, lucky bastard."

"You know Leah isn't the only girl on the reserve remember there's me I matter too." She shrieked

"Stop yelling at me! It's your fault she's gone you whore!" I roared

She shrunk back and looked at me

"You want me to treat like a whore Emily, I treat you like one this is payback for messing with my relationship." I growled

I stalked towards her and she backed away looking at me in fear, she ran and I grabbed her ripping her top off and pulling at her nipples she shrieked in pain

"Sam stop please!" She cried

"Shut the fuck up, you wanted me now you get to deal with me." I growled

She ran for the stairs and I grabbed her calf twisting it she screamed and kicked at my face making me fall back she ran upstairs screaming I chased after her she slammed the bedroom door closed and I slammed on it.

"Emily open the fucking door!" I screamed

She didn't answer then I bulldozed it down making her scream she tried throwing a lamp at my head I dodged and lunged for her pinning her on the bed.

"Sam please don't." She cried

Then I heard a knock on the door, I covered Emily's mouth and found drapes to cover her mouth and tie her up

"Do not make a fucking sound." I hissed in her ear she whimpered

I made my way downstairs and opened the door to see Leah and Jacob beside the car

"Leah you came back." I smiled in relief

"No I didn't I came to get the rest of my stuff." She said

I growled and Jacob growled at me I fingered him and he did too

"Very mature prick." I muttered

"Right back at you asshole." He muttered

I followed Leah inside as she walked around the house collecting most of the items

"The rest of your boxes are in the basement I packed them away for you just in case you wanted to come back." I said hopeful

"Sam what part of I don't want you back don't you understand." She growled

"Leah, I was gonna ask you to marry me."

"Bullshit you didn't even want to move in until next year."

She took the box upstairs and I grabbed her arm before she left out the door

"Let me go." She growled

"No not until, you see reason."

"She said to fucking let go." Jacob growled getting up in my face

"Fucking get out of my face." I growled

I released Leah and Jacob bumped my chest back and held Leah's lower back as they walked to the truck

I slammed the door causing the door to shake I ran upstairs to find Emily trying to untie herself, I growled and she muffled a scream, I slapped her down

"What did I tell you." I yelled

I ripped her jeans off along with her thong I shook my head

"Why you are a whore you only came over for fucking sex." I growled "You want it so bad, I'll fucking give it to you."

I threw her on the bed and shoved my pants off and thrust into her hard she screamed I must have hit her most sensitive spot, and I smelled blood coming out

"You like that Emily, you like me fucking you like this."

I pulled off the drape from her mouth

"No! Please let me go Sam!" She screamed

I slapped her and she passed out I growled and pulled out and slammed into her other hole she screamed and cried mascara smearing on the pillow.

"Fucking take it Emily." I growled making her ride me while I thrust into her

"Please! Stop!" She screamed

"I'm fucking coming." I roared

"No not inside." She screamed

I came with a roaring yell she cried out in pain I bit her neck and she passed out I pushed her off me and she fell off the bed with a thud I laid down and grinned to myself.

LPOV

As we drove back from Sam's house, I couldn't help but look at Jacob in a different light, I smiled and he looked over and grinned, I giggled and turned to look at the road. We were on our way to a family diner where my father was officially going to meet Jacob Black, I was anxious and excited. Jacob held my hand close to the console.

"I love you." I smiled

He grinned and looked over at me

"I love you too beautiful." He smiled kissing my hand

He made me feel giddy inside, he had claimed me last night and we loved each other, what better way to end a perfect night.

When we pulled up to the house I grew up in, I smiled. When I got out Jennine came out smiling her belly well-rounded, she waddled over to me smiling

"Leah." She smiled

I hugged her tightly I rubbed her belly and smiled

"Jennine this is Jacob Black, Jake that's my best friend Jennine."

"Nice to meet you Jennine, how far along are you?" He asked

"Five months." She smiled "She will be the most beautiful baby."

"No it will be the most handsome baby." Seth grinned

I smiled and saw that all the burn marks had faded and he was back to his normal grinning self. I ran and hugged him tightly. He picked me up and spun me.

"Hey don't break my girlfriend." Jacob chuckled

"Is that Leah I hear." Mom yelled from inside

She came sprinting out I smiled and hugged her softly

"So glad you're home." She smiled

Then my dad came outside grinning

"Daddy." I smiled I hugged him and smiled

"Hey lee is that Jacob Black." He asked suspiciously

"Yes dad."

Hello Mr. Clearwater, I am Jacob Black, Leah's boyfriend." He said shaking my father's hand

"Very formal, I like him Leah keep him please."

Everyone laughed and we went inside for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - I'm just gonna let you read enjoy**

**P.S. Thank you for tuning in for more**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING_**

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 13 - Dinner Tonight

We all sat around the table as we ate we laughed, chattered and joked around. My dad, Seth and Jacob were talking about cars. And my mom, Jennine and I talked about the baby. Then all the boys got up Jacob kissed my forehead and left my dad.

"Their probably checking dad's old car and to see if it can run." Mom said rolling her eyes, we giggled and wet back to talking

"So any names for the baby." I asked

"Well since I think it's a girl, I wanted to name her Cordelia Leah Clearwater and since Seth thinks it's a boy he wants his name to be Seth Jr. Harry Clearwater."

"Seth's very original." I giggled

Jennine just grinned then we heard revving in the garage and cheers we all got up to see Harry's 1967 Chrysler Plymouth in action. Jacob came out wiping his hands and grinning

"Leah please marry him one day cause I want a son who can fix a car too." He joked

We all laughed

"Ma'lady." Dad said towards my mom she smiled and joined him they got in the car and went for a little joy ride

"We're gonna head home Seth." I smiled

"Alright thanks for coming guys we'll see you for Christmas."

"definitely." I smiled

We got in our car and Jacob leaned over the console and kissed me softly his hand trailed down to my inner thigh I moaned feeling my wetness pool

"Jeez Leah are you trying to kill me." He growled

I smiled slyly and touched his bulge

"Fuck." he groaned I smiled

He started the car and drove home as fast as he could once we got home we got out of the car to see Emily on my porch sitting her head down. What a cockblocker

"Emily, what are you doing here?" I asked

She stayed quiet and her head was down

"Oh you're giving me the silent treatment!" I yelled I stalked towards her and then the smell of blood hit me like a ton of bricks she got up and slumped over

"Jacob!" I yelled

He was by my side in a flash and he held her

"She was raped." Jacob said in shock

We took her and drove her to the hospital, she was laying in the hospital bed Jacob and I waited for the doctor and my parents to come in. We turned to see Emily's mother and my parents coming in behind just in time as the doctor.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked

"Giving her traumatic event, she will go under further observation but she lost a lot of blood, her anal hole has been ripped badly, her lacerations are very extreme around her neck, her wrists, she has a broken ankle and she's delusional thinking the raspist is with her. We are going to get police involved."

The doctor went back in Emily's room

"Who raped my daughter Sue?!" Annie exclaimed

"How should I know maybe you should look after your own child since its her fault she's been whoring around sound familiar." Sue growled

Sue put her arm around me and we walked away

That night Jacob and I lay in bed together after an intense love-making he held me

"I think we both know who raped your cousin Lee."

"He would have a motive."

"Well I guess he blames her for being a whore and loosing me so he felt that he deserved to be raped."

"I noticed something that the doctor missed, she has a werewolf bite mark that's how she got drained of blood so fast."

"What does human blood to do werewolves."

"We have the urge to kill humans and violate them but mostly women."

"He's growing as a bad Alpha I can feel it if he consumes enough power when we showdown there is no guarantee I will win."

"Let's not think about this tonight we need the packs input." I said

He nodded and kissed my forehead

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too." I sighed nestling into his chest

In the middle of the night we were both awakened by two howls

"The pack is in trouble." Jacob whispered "Stay here."

"No I'm going with you." I whispered clinging onto him

"I'm not risking you being in danger." He whispered

I nodded he kissed me softly and jumped out the window

JPOV

I ran into the forest my paws hitting the thick dirt on the forest ground when I got to a clearing everyone was there I went to the center to see a mangled body, it was pale as a ghost and she had been raped before being killed

_"We heard screaming and we ran fast but we didn't reach her in time." Claire sighed_

_"I think I know who did this." I growled_

We all turned to see another wolf and Sam come out of the forest we all growled

_"Well then you're not as stupid as I thought." Sam grinned_

_"Paul what are you doing with this mother fucker he killed your best friend's sister for god's sakes." Quil exclaimed_

_"Ex-best friend." He growled_

I growled towards the wolves and prepared myself to leap

_"What are you doing with this guy Paul, you're better than this."_

_"You dumped me remember, I stole your ex-girlfriend she doesn't even want me, she wants you and if I have to kill to have her running back to me I'll do it." Paul growled lunging for me_

I dodged and clawed his right muzzle, he howled in pain and jumped on me he tried biting at my ear but I kicked him off me making him smack into a tree, he growled getting up and grinning. I growled and lunged suddenly there was a stab of pain on my ankle, I howled in pain and my pack lunge Sam and Paul away from me. I phased back to human having the rain pour on my bare skin.

"Jacob." Embry yelled as he ran out the forest with everyone else behind him

I could see Sam and Paul turning away into the forest with Paul lagging behind I heard him whimper and he joined behind Sam.

"Shit, go check Leah they might go after her."

"I'll go, Seth and Quil will come with." Claire said

I nodded in pain

LPOV

I couldn't go back to sleep after Jacob left, I wasn't okay staying behind and waiting for him to come back when I knew something would go wrong, suddenly I had the urge to go puke at the thought of Jacob finding any dead corpse. I ran to the washroom and threw up violently when I stopped I felt a presence outside. I slowly crept in the hallway, when I turned around the corner no one was there when I turned around there was Paul, I punched him and he caught my arm I jerked forward and backward falling down the stairs, I hit my head causing my head to spin.

"Fuck! Leah wake up." He echoed

"What the fuck did you do!" Sam roared in an echo

I just tried to grab she tried fighting me off and she let go and fell down the stairs." Paul said frantically

"You always screw up just like in college, I'm doing this on my own."

"I don't want to hurt innocent people, Jacob has been my best friend longer than we have been and I don't think its right to take someones mate." Paul growled

"Fine, I'll do this on my own." Sam growled he slashed Paul's chest making him slip and fall against the stairs

Sam walked out and slammed the door

I heard running from outside and saw Claire, Seth and Quil walk in

"Oh my god Leah." She yelled

I looked around

"We need to get her to a hospital I can feel that she's in pain." Claire cried

I ended up passing out


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Wow last Chapter was intense, find out what's wrong with Leah and if Paul will switch sides for the better**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 14 - Switching Sides

JPOV

My leg was healed but very slowly I was moved to Embry's house with the rest of the pack

"Jake you need to rest." Brady said

"No I need to know if Leah is okay." I groaned trying to get up

"Just fucking rest Jacob." Rachel growled

I groaned in annoyance and laid back down

Then the phone went off and Embry picked it up

"We're on our way." Embry said quickly

"What is it?"

"Leah's in the hospital." Embry said sadly

This is what I was afraid of I shouldn't have left her alone in that house

Embry drove us to the hospital and I ran meeting Sue and Harry, Sue was hysterical and Harry was trying to comfort her

"What happened?" I exclaimed

"When we got to your house, Leah was face down looked like she fell down the stairs and Paul was on the stairs it looks like Sam orchestrated everything." Seth said

"I want to see her." I growled

"They won't let any of us see her." Sue cried

"Bullshit." I growled

I barged into her room where they were doing ultrasound

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend." I roared

"We're running some test on her." He said

"Will give you the results after we are done."

As the minutes went by while we were all waiting outside the doctor finally came out. I stood.

"Leah has been healing quickly which is good, but I need to speak to the boyfriend alone."

I nodded and went with him into Leah's room

"I wanted to say congratulations."

"Why? My girlfriends is lying in a hospital bed." I growled

"True but she is your pregnant girlfriend."

"What?"

"Congratulations your gonna be a father?" He smiled

Suddenly the room spun and I passed out when I woke up I was being fanned and in a chair with Sue, Claire, Seth, Jennine and Harry surrounding me.

"What happened."

"Well you fainted because the doctor said Leah is pregnant."

"I don't know what to say I mean we talked about kids but I didn't think he would come so soon."

That night everyone went home except me I stayed to look after Leah, she lay in bed sleeping, I stroked her hair revealing her beautiful skin. I smiled and kissed her forehead. Suddenly I heart a third heartbeat I smiled, it was my unborn child he was alive. I kissed her stomach and then I heard harsh breathing from a different room. I got up and went to another room and saw Paul trying to sit up, I growled this is his fault. I barged into his room and grabbed him pushing him against the bed.

"You better have a valid reason, why I shouldn't kill you right here and now." I said having my claws closing in on his throat

"I didn't try to kill her, I tried to save her."

"What are you talking about." I growled letting him go

"After we left the clearing, I told Sam that I would check that no wolves were around your house, so I snuck to your house I heard Leah puking so I snuck in just in case Sam was inside and she thought I was trying to grab her and she jerked forward so I would let her go then she fell backwards and I didn't catch her fast enough. Jacob I can't go against you, I've known you since we were in diapers, your still my best friend even if you hate me. Besides Bella only wanted me for comfort and sex nothing more."

"You hurt me so bad Paul, my own best friend had sex with my ex-girlfriend, I didn't expect you to do it. You broke my trust."

"I know, and it will take years to get it back but I could never go against you your my brother."

"Paul I just need to know why you did it and maybe I can show a hint of forgiveness."

"I did it because I've always been in love with Bella but I didn't want to ruin anything by telling you that I loved her."

"You loved Bella and you never told me."

"Nah man, you loved her so much and you were happy, she caught me at my weakest moment and she had sex with me, she seduced me I did think of you I just thought of me for once. I just thought once someone needed me but I realized that she only needed me to keep her satisfied she never said I love you when I told her. I was just blinded by her love and I'm sorry."

I somehow couldn't be mad at Paul anymore, because I knew deep down he was sorry and by trying to save my girlfriend and getting hurt in the process showed he wanted to be my best friend again.

"I forgive you Paul." I said smiling

He smiled and hugged me tightly

"You'll always be my brother forever." I whispered

"Bros over hoes." I chuckled and he did too

"Dog's before demons." He laughed

SPOV

As I snuck into the hospital, I glanced to see Emily's room and she was having a nightmare, tears were falling down her eyes slowly I grinned. Good she should be afraid of me then I slowly slithered to Leah's room there she lay beautiful as always, her hair had grown longer and cascaded around her shoulders down her back. I wanted to touch her like I used to, I shouldn't have taken this goddess for granted. When I leaned to touch her she stirred and sighed.

"Jacob." She whispered that broke me even more

I leaned over to kiss her cheek then I heard a small heartbeat I zeroed in on her stomach I listened and sure enough it was an unborn child in her womb, I growled and saw the files on her bedside table I opened it and red she was pregnant and Jacob was the father. I dropped the files and walked out to hearing laughter I turned to see Paul and Jacob hugging, I growled. Traitor. He always took Jacob's side growing up everyone always did. I will kill both of them. I ran out into the darkness plotting my next attack.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Looks like Sam is getting worse and worse, and tune in to find out the whole truth of the love square between Jacob, Bella, Paul and ?.**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 15 - The Truth Is Revealed

I felt myself come awake physically and when I opened my eyes I saw the white ceiling which meant it wasn't a dream and I was actually at the goddamn hospital. I sat up and looked to see Jacob sleeping in the chair his face soft and away from all the pain. I smiled and took my unbit food and threw it at him, he woke up disoriented then stared at me in shock.

"Leah!" He yelled he got up and ran to me and hugged me tightly I giggled he planted kisses all over my face.

"I thought you would never wake up." He said in relief

I smiled and stroked his cheek

"Leah there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay." I smiled

"You're pregnant."

"What." I said

"You're pregnant, the doc told me you've been pregnant for two weeks now."

"Wait how long have I been out."

"Almost two weeks."

We never used any protection but I was on the pill except for recently

"We never did use a condom." He chuckled

I smacked his arm

"I was on birth control, I guess I forgot to take some one day."

"Its okay if you don't want the baby we can give it up for adoption. I'll understand"

"Jacob, I want to keep the baby, mini Jacob will be the cutest." I smiled touching my stomach feeling a little bump

Jacob smiled and kissed me softly

"I love you." He chuckled

"I love you more." I smiled

We stayed in the room talking about our future and the baby and we agreed that I wouldn't phase or stress about anything to keep the baby healthy and alive. Jacob kept poking at my stomach and it tickled he is really excited about this baby. So am I but we all know we need to end Sam the sooner the better before he hurts my family and most of all Jacob and our baby.

A few hours later Paul walked in smiling and I smiled, he tried to save me from Sam, I guess it means that him and Jacob were on good terms again. When the pack came to visit they growled as Paul went out, Paul's face sunk into sadness.

"Hey Paul." I said

He turned

"Thank you for trying to saving me."

"No problem." He smiled

"You can come to the Christmas party." Jacob smiled

He nodded and walked back to his room

"Jacob are you crazy he tried the kill Leah." Embry exclaimed

"He saved me, it may hard to believe but that night he came to warn me but I was so spooked that I was too close to the stairs and I fell."

"Bullshit." Embry spat and walked out

"Embry." Jacob growled getting up and following

I looked at everyone and the girls surrounded me while the others went after Embry and Jacob

"So you're pregnant." Jennine gushed

"Yeah and we weren't even trying it just happened, call it the miracle baby." I smiled

"Is the bitch still in the hospital." Claire growled

"Emily, yes sadly but she's still in shock."

"Sam must have really fucked her up." Kim said

"Can we not talk about her anymore." Rachel growled

"Amen." I smiled

We continued to talk about the baby and having a baby shower

JPOV

"Embry stop." I growled as I pulled his arm in the parking lot

He jerked away from me

"Jake how long have we been best friends." He asked

"Since we were born ." I said

"That's and we've both known Paul since we were in diapers right?"

"Embry cut the riddles what's going on."

"You're letting Paul back in your good graces after everything he did." Embry growled

"Because he's my best friend I can't stay angry forever if the situation was reversed I would have forgiven you too."

Then we both turned to see the pack in the background and Paul stepping forward

"You're a fucking shit head you know that." Embry growled

"At least I fessed up why I did it when you still have skeletons in your closet." Paul growled

"What is he talking about Embry."

"Nothing." He growled

"What the fuck is he talking about." I growled

Embry growled

"Fine then Paul what happened cause I'm done with my best friends lying to me." I growled

"After you left the new years party and Bella left I went to go look for you, but then when they were doing the countdown I saw Bella and Embry screwing each other in the backseat of his car."

That was definitely the last straw I would ever give anyone I punched him to the ground

"You fucking lied to me when I expect you to be there for me you went and screwed my ex too."

"Why does it matter now?!" Embry yelled

"Because I trusted I told you I wanted to marry her and you fucked her right after I left." I yelled back

"I was in love with her, I wanted to make my move."

"That wasn't my fucking problem I was in love with her too and she was mine you were just too pussy to tell her." I growled

Then Embry punched me I punched him back and then Paul intervened and there were punches everywhere

"What is going on?!" Bella shrieked we all looked up to see the fucking minx herself

"Because of you all these guys are fighting over you, you fucking bitch." Jared growled

"Is it so bad that I loved all three of them, that I wanted them all equally."

"Yes it is bad you fucking minx, your ruining a bunch a friendships that have gone on longer than they've known you." Brady growled

"Well Jacob I'm sorry I hurt you so bad I needed you and you kept walking away." She cried

"Are you hearing yourself Bella, you kept hurting me that's why I pushed you away I tried working it out and you just kept hurting me." I said

"You led me on you fucking bitch, I loved you, I showed you the love I felt and you kept going back to Jacob when he didn't want you." Paul growled

"You used me for sex, I've been in love with you since middle school and you never even noticed me until you knew about us." Embry said in pain

We all turned to see that the girls were outside and so was Leah

LPOV

We all saw the commotion from upstairs that we raced down as soon as we saw Bella, we all came face to face and I was pissed beyond belief, this woman played all these nice men she was a minx and a bad one.

"You used me Embry you said you liked me." Rachel cried

"Rach."

"Don't I don't want to hear it." She yelled running towards the forest

Embry started running towards the forest but Jacob stopped him

"You've enough to hurt me today, but my sister. No way." Jacob growled

"I'll go see if she's okay." Kim said running after Rachel

"Who did you come see this time whore." I yelled

Bella looked at me in disgust

"This is all your fault." She yelled running towards me then Jennine punched her down

"You don't mess with family hun." Jennine growled

Bella was bleeding as she got up

"I came to see if Paul was okay."

"I don't care if you came to see me, I don't want to see you anymore." Paul said a single tear finally surfacing he ran off into the forest

The pack was slowly breaking apart because of this minx

"Paul." She sighed "Embry."

Embry looked sharply at her and he shook his head running off towards the other side of the forest

Claire went to Quil as he watched all his best friends slowly crumple and die, I felt bad for Quil, I knew he didn't want to chose sides but he didn't have a choice

Everyone slowly started to leave and there was just Jacob, Bella and I left, my head started spinning and I fell to have Jacob catch me.

"I gotcha." He whispered lifting me up

"Jacob don't walk away." Bella whispered

But he didn't even turn to face her


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Holy that last Chapter must have left you with a wide open mouth, the truth came out and it was a love square between Jacob, Paul, Bella and Embry, who knew Bella could be such a player. The real question is will Jacob forgive Embry find out right now here is Chapter 16.**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 16 - Lost And Found

Jacob, Embry and Paul hadn't spoken to each other putting a big dent in the pack, Seth had remained Jacob's shoulder to lean on as Quil was Embry's and Jared was Paul's but as the weeks went on and the Christmas party being cancelled, Jacob began drinking a lot until I told him to stop but he wouldn't he would drink up to four bottles a night. When I got home I found empty beer bottles on the counter I sighed, and put the groceries on the ground.

"Hey babe." He said kissing me the mix of alcohol slipping on my tongue

"Jacob not again." I said

"Whut, I just drank a little." He grinned trying to kiss me again

"Jacob, stop it drinking is not gonna solve your fucking problems, you need to go find Embry and talk this over."

"No he lied to me after all those years, he knew how much it broke me to find out Paul fucked my girlfriend but he did too."

"Whatever Jake, you're being so fucking immature."

Then he threw his bottle on the wall next to my face

"Are you fucking crazy." I shrieked

"Maybe." He grinned

"I'm fucking pregnant does that mean anything to you, you're fucking stressing me out with all your shit." I cried

"Leah." He sighed

I didn't know I was sobbing until he came over and soothed me softly

"I'm sorry." He breathed

"It's okay." I sobbed

"No it's not I promised I would never make you cry I'm suppose to make you happy."

"Your just going through a lot Jake I understand."

"But I'm suppose to be taking care of you not the other way around."

I took Jacob's head and caressed it I kissed his forehead and smiled

"Just because we have our little ups and downs, does not mean I don't love you."

He smiled and kissed me softly I smiled

Then the phone rang, he smiled and picked it up

"Hello." He said

"What. Okay Rachel I'm on my way."

"Jacob what's going on?" I asked when he hung up

"Quil is on the edge of an old clock tower where we used to play, him, Paul, Embry and I, he's trying to commit suicide. I have to go."

"Go." I said

JPOV

As soon as I left the house I ran to the old clock tower, we all had our best memories there, where we first declared it our tree house, I ran as if my life depended on it and sure enough he was there looking down. I ran inside and up the stairs to find Quil and Paul trying to stop him.

"Quil don't do this." I said

"What's the point in living, you guys all hate each other and I'm forced to choose sides."

"Jacob just forgive Embry, so Quil can get down from the edge."

"Look who's talking this is your fucking fault this happened in the first place." Embry growled

"Quil please don't do this." Claire yelled from below we all looked to see Rachel, Claire and Leah.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Quil said

"Quil, I know it has been rough on you but you shouldn't kill yourself." Claire cried

"Please don't do this Quil." I said

"But you hate all hate each other, it's not fair if I have to choose sides you've all been my best friends and I can't take it anymore."

"Quil, I love you, please get down." Claire cried

"We'll work it out between us, none of this is your fault just please get down." Embry said

"Please." I said

"I'm sorry guys." He said jumping off Claire screamed

We all ran downstairs and saw Quil lying on the ground holding his leg

"Damn it I broke my leg stupid ledge." Quil growled

"You're okay."

"Of course, I'm fucking okay, I just wanted to make you guys at least get together and talk, work things out."

"But you guys were being so fucking immature." Rachel spat

"So we concocted to get Quil on the ledge so you guys would make up." Claire said

We all looked at each and chuckled

"We're fighting over a chick that doesn't even matter anymore." I said

"Yeah, I mean I have Rachel, you have Leah and Paul well we'll find someone for Paul." Embry chuckled

We all laughed and we hugged it out

But I'm sure they knew I couldn't fully trust them

LPOV

We finally had our Christmas celebration, each family was there who knew Brady and Collin would meet their mates at a party. I saw Paul all by himself by the punch table, I knew exactly what he needed my friend Vanessa was coming down from college to see me and what a perfect way for Paul not to be alone on Christmas.

"Leah." Vanessa yelled

I turned and smiled. Right on time.

"Nessa, how are you, you look good." I smiled

"You too I mean look at that baby bump, who's the father."

"Jacob Black."

"No way, is he here." She gushed

"Yeah."

"See I knew you would come to your senses and dump Sam's sorry ass." She smiled

"Yeah what about you and Tyler." I asked

"Ugh don't even talk about that douche."

"Well you're in luck cause there is a great guy by the punch table."

"You mean Paul, I know he's the one who told me about the party."

"Oh are you two."

"Well you knew we always liked each other." She grinned going over to Paul I smiled

"Well my girlfriend is trying to play match maker." Jacob grinned

I giggled and hugged him around the waist

"Is there was a way to celebrate." I smiled

He grinned and kissed me softly

"God I love you." He chuckled

"I love you." I smiled

He patted my stomach and smiled

"Soon the little guy will be out."

"It's not a boy, it's obviously a girl." I said

"Leah, not to be sexist it's a boy."

I growled

"Wanna bet."

"Alright." He said

"No sex after pregnancy if I'm right." I said

"Never mind then its a girl."

"Thank you." I smiled

"You're a fucking tease." he growled walking away

I laughed and held my stomach

I went upstairs to go find Jacob to find him jerking off

"Starting without me." I grinned

"You know, I'm always horny when it comes to you." He grinned

I smiled and sauntered over and we proceeded with the intense love-making.

"You still haven't lost it." He grinned

"Of course not I mean when your not here I have needs."

He chuckled and hid under the covers then came back up with a velvet box he smiled and gave it to me

"Jacob." I said

He opened it and it showed a beautiful vine crested ring with a amethyst gem in the center

"It's beautiful Jacob." I smiled

"Leah, it feels like a life time that we've known each other, I fell in love with hard and I finally found the person I want to marry, so Leah Clearwater will you-

"Yes." I shrieked

He smiled as I pounced on him and kissed him with all my might

SPOV

I was alone on Christmas Eve in a bar with a bunch of girls trying to get with me then a beautiful brunette came and sat next to me I looked over to see none other than Bella Swan.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in."

"Fuck you Sam." She growled

"I'd gladly love to fuck you."I grinned

"I swear sometimes your worse than Paul."

"How is he?"

"He and I are not talking anymore, who can blame him?"

"Well you are a minx trying to have all the guys for yourself."

"Well, I'm done toying with people's lives."

"Well I know you would be able to keep me satisfied." He grinned

"But you wouldn't me." She said walking away

She was tempting me I followed her to her car and grabbed her into a kiss she took my hand and lead me into her car we drove back to my house and we were at each kissing, groping and I led her to my bedroom.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go freshen up."

She nodded I went to the washroom and splashed water on my face, once I got back she was gone.

"Bella?" I growled

I sensed her running and I jumped out the window she was running towards the forest, I grabbed her in time and pulled her by the legs she screamed

"Now, now you shouldn't be running from the big bad wolf himself." I grinned

She screamed as I brought her into the house and slammed the door


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Looks like has went from crazy to freaking insanity find out he plans to do with Bella right now**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 17 - Missing

_Local news reports yet another girl missing the same characteristics as the last five; black silk hair, brown eyes, and native american. The only evidence left from their home are big claw marks stay tuned for more_

Jacob turned off the TV and plopped down next to me

"I don't want you listening to the news you'll get stressed." Jacob said

"Is there something you're not telling me." I said

"Just trust me I have a valid reason for keeping you in the dark." He said

I sighed and got up then Jacob caught my hand and pulled me back down I giggled and he kissed me softly I held onto his hair pulling him down on the couch with me. Then a howl sounded

"Son of a fuck I can't be with my girlfriend in peace." He growled

"Fiance." I smirked

"Right, it seems like a lifetime ago that I asked you and still processing that you said yes." He smiled

"I said yes because I want to be with you forever." I smiled

He kissed my forehead and ran out

"I love you." He yelled

"I love you too." I yelled back and sighed

I sat back down on the couch and rubbed my mini bulge I smiled, maybe it could be a boy, I would love another mini Jacob in my life, he makes me really happy. I'm going to marry him soon. I sometimes forget that we are mated and we are genuinely meant to be together, I mean we both went through the same phase, our past lovers cheated then he and I found each other and our past keeps haunting us. As I slowly laid down on the couch I heard the unwanted rain falling on the roof of our house. I slowly slept and dreamed of Jacob and I and our wedding but it slowly turned into a nightmare. Sam had come in terrorizing everyone, as I ran I kept seeing everyone I loved dead and then I saw Sam capturing Jacob's throat

"Please don't!" I screamed

Then blood gushed everywhere on the walls and my dress I lay next to Jacob's limp body and cried

"Come now Leah no need to be afraid." Sam growled

I screamed and woke up in our bed my heart racing and chills running down my spine

"Babe are you okay?" Jacob asked rubbing his eyes

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a nightmare." I said lying back down facing the window

He cradled me in his arms and I faced him

"Tell me about it." He whispered

"Everything was great until, our wedding showed Sam and he killed everyone and you." I whimpered

"Leah, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered

"But what if he kills you, I don't want to lose the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." I whispered

He stroked my cheek and nuzzled his nose to mine

"I will not let anything happen, I will die trying if he comes near you."

I hugged Jacob around his waist as he encompassed me in his arms and we fell asleep like that

BPOV

This was utter torture but I can't say I don't deserve it, I mean it's karma, I get it for sleeping with my ex-boyfriends best friends and being a little minx about it, I couldn't help it though, I wanted them all equally, they all treated me in ways I wish to be treated but not in just one guy in all three. I have been trapped here for almost a week. What I found that got me caught were all the missing girls and they all matched the description of what Leah looked like. This man was obsessed, he wanted someone that wasn't his. Then again it reminded me of me when I really wanted Jacob back. I knew he didn't want me but it was worth a shot and I went to second best but he just wanted Jacob back and I couldn't resort in Embry, because he said the night we had sex broke the bounds of our friendship so I'm left with no more friends. I suddenly heard the door open and Sam bringing breakfast all the girls pilled on the food like hungry animals. I sat in the corner and traced the patterns on the wall.

"Are you not hungry Bella?" Sam asked crouching next to me

I didn't answer I just turned then his hand grabbed my chin pulling it to look at him

"Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you Leah." He yelled

The room stopped and suddenly all the girls were staring at us

"I'm not fucking Leah, she's never coming back to you." I spat

He got up and kicked my rib I whimpered then he picked me up I screamed

"You see girls this is what I do to you if you disrespect me." Sam said

Oh god! I was in for it now

He ripped off my shorts and took out his shaft and he pounded into me I screamed in pain and I felt blood leaking down my leg then he threw me to the ground

"Now girls, you'll do as I say understood."

"Yes Sam." The other girls said

He slowly left leaving me limp and violated

LPOV

When I woke up this morning Jacob was still sleeping I smiled and kissed his forehead, I made my way off the bed and felt something gush underneath my feet. I looked and there was blood I followed the trail leading to Jacob's side I uncovered the sheets to find a giant gash on Jacob's chest I screamed waking up Jacob. He looked at me in horror.

"What happened?!" I exclaimed

"Leah its nothing."

"Jacob you got hurt that's not nothing!" I exclaimed

He got out of bed and took me in his arms soothing me

"I'm okay Leah, ssh."

I started sobbing and realized that this was a dangerous mission for him and that I may not get him back the way I met him


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - You must all be wondering "Oh when is this story gonna end? Are you gonna have a sequel?" The answer to that is I'm not sure it depends on what you guys want cause my loyalties are with you. If I do a sequel it means that I'm doing two stories one with is Rachel/Paul and then the sequel to this so what do you think gimme input. Put anyway here is Chapter 18**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 18 - Protect

I have my first ultrasound today and Jacob was eager to know if our baby was okay, when we got to the clinic the doctor placed some cold gel on my stomach and pressed the device showing the inside of my stomach.

"See right here is one baby is there's the second one."

"We're having twins." I gasped

"Yes congratulations." She smiled

Jacob smiled and kissed my palm

"Would you like to know the sexe?"

"Yes." Jacob blurted

I giggled the doctor pointed to the first baby and pointed out the mini testicle

"That right there is a baby boy, and beside him is his sister."

Jake and I both smiled

After the clinic went back home and started painting the baby room

"I always imagined having a little Leah running around." Jacob smiled

I giggled

"And a mini Jacob would be as crazy as you."

"Well my Alpha passage will be passed down to him."

"What if it's passed down to our daughter."

"Then it will be the first female Alpha in decades."

"I'm so happy, we're having twins and were getting married."

"Can we have a small ceremony."

"Yeah I like simple and small." I smiled

Then the phone rang I got up and picked it up

"Hello." I smiled

"Leah, please you have to help me ." Bella whispered

"Bella, where are you."

"Sam captured and all the other girls I think were at his house, I don't have much time call the police."

"Bella, Jacob's coming after you." I said

"Who are you talking too!" Sam growled

I immediately hung up

"We need to get police involved." I said

"No, I'm going to save them."

"What if he catches you."

"I will be back I promised." He said

He held me close and kissed me softly and nuzzled my nose after he ran towards the forest and phased, I hoped and prayed that he would be okay

JPOV

As I ran I couldn't help think of Leah, I wanted to keep her safe I needed to end this now, I howled all the wolves and I heard then I saw Rachel and Claire once we got to Sam's house. We phased back and stared at it

"Rachel, Claire you're coming in with me."

The door was wide open we went in and I heard cries of help from the basement once we got down there the scene was horrific some girls were already dead, while other were dying of exhaustion and lack of blood, then I saw Bella passed out on the ground close to the corner, I ran to her.

"Bella." I whispered

She opened her eyes slowly and gasped

"Oh Jacob." She croaked hugging me

"Where did he go?"

"He-

Then we heard footsteps upstairs

"Claire, Rachel take these girls out and I'll deal with Sam."

"Jacob, what about Leah, what if you don't go home." Rachel cried

"I'm doing this for her and our unborn child."

"What do I say when she ask about you."

"Tell her I love her and this baby. Tell her that if I die tonight then I'll wait for her in the wings."

"I love you Jacob." Rachel whispered hugging me

"Go." I said

I ran towards the upstairs and Sam was just watching TV, I crept upon him

"Well, well, Jacob Black in my house." He grinned

"You're one sick fuck, raping and killing girls." I growled

"I know they enjoy it, they're all sluts, especially your ex girlfriend."

"She has nothing to do with this."

"I was supposed to be with Leah, and her babies not you." Sam growled flipping the sofa

"It's your fault you lost her." I growled

He growled and lunged at me I dodged and punched him in the gut, I saw all the girls running out and I smiled than Sam pushed me down in the basement he lunged and ripped my shirt

"Just so you know, you'll die in here just like your mom did."

"You thought the story was she died in the car but she didn't I was here fucking her hard and she loved every minute of it."

"You're a sick fuck." I yelled "Don't talk about my mom like that."

I punched him away from me and he knocked down wolfsbane water

He grinned

"I was seventeen when I fucked her she is one good lay."

I lunged and he dodged I plunged myself into a silver wire I breathed hoarsely

"You never were the top dog Jacob, I was always meant to be Alpha, you're gonna die in here."

"Like hell." I groaned

The Sam stabbed my chest with another rod I gasped at the sharp pain, I yelled at how much it stung on the inside and how it hit my heart

"Have fun in heaven Black, and tell your mother I said she was fine as shit riding me." He grinned

I tried forcing forward but jerked back at the pain, I knew I was fading fast. I howled twice and slid of slowly off the poles

SPOV

I got more wolfsbane from a bucket and poured it on the stove I turned it on and got gasoline out pouring it everywhere, then I ran out with the gasoline and heard the other coming I threw a tank of gasoline with a fire cracker stuck to it and ran off I hid in the distance to see the wolves running as humans and the house exploding

"Jacob!" Rachel screamed

"Everyone get down there's wolfbane in that house explosion." Quil yelled

Once the fire died down I watched triumph as their oh mighty Alpha doesn't get out of the fire

Rachel ran towards the house but Embry pinned her down

"No, we have to save him." Rachel screamed and cried

"He's gone." Paul said in sadness

They all ran into the bush and disappeared I ran back into the father mountains of LaPush

LPOV

I felt useless sitting here, I wanted to help but I agreed with Jacob that I would stay home and keep the baby safe, I hope he was okay, I heard three howls which did not sound good. Then the door opened I got up holding my stomach and I saw the pack outside. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What happened?" I asked

"Leah he's gone." Embry sighed "We didn't get there in time."

"What do you mean he's gone." I said tears threatening to fall

"He's fucking dead, Sam killed him, bombed the house with wolfsbane." Rachel cried

That's when I blacked out knowing my Jacob was gone forever


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - I know what your all thinking, is Jacob dead or alive. Find out right now.**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**I do not own anything**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 19 - I Can't Lose You, I'll Lose Myself

I couldn't stop crying as I heard the news, the man I agreed to marry, the father of our child and the love of my life was gone all because of Sam Uley. Rachel cried beside me as Embry soothed her, Claire soothed me.

Paul got up and walked out

"Where are you going?" Quil asked

"I know he's not dead, Jacob is a fighter he's not gone so easily." Paul spat he ran out and phased

"I think I need to lie down." I whimpered

I ended up sleeping and when I slept I didn't want to wake up I was happy in my memories of Jacob, in our love-making, the way he made me smile, how he knew me so well. I jolted awake facing the reality that Jacob was truly gone. Then I heard a thud against the front door. I got up grabbing the fire-place poker. I opened the door slowly and saw blood on the door, I cried tears streaming, then I looked down to see Jacob I dropped the poker and ran to him then he disappeared, I cried then he reappeared standing in the farther corners of the forest. I ran holding my stomach once I got to the still standing house that I used to live in I went inside and into the basement and I saw Jacob in a pool of blood but his chest was still livid.

"Leah, help me." He rasped

I woke up for real grabbed my jacket, the car keys and drove over to my old house. It was burnt down badly, I went around the back and opened the cellar to the to see nothing in the midst of darkness I crept downstairs even more and tripped landing on top of someone I quickly moved away from the carcass and whimpered

"Leah." I heard in the corner

I turned and saw a little movement in the darkness

"Jake." I cried

His topaz eyes illuminated in the dark and I gasped in relief and cried hysterically

He slowly dragged himself towards me I cried and ran to him, I lifted his head on my lap and caressed his head crying

"Lee don't cry." He rasped

"I thought I lost you." I cried

"Ssh, we have to get out of here." He whispered

I lifted him up guiding his arm around my shoulder and slowly dragged him out once we got to the car I helped him into the passenger seat and I got in the driver's seat and drove him to Billy's, Embry and Rachel came out of the house, I stopped and went to the passenger seat to get Jacob's out, I heard Rachel scream and Embry running towards us to help me. He carried Jacob as I followed behind and he laid down on his old bed. We got a hold of Jacob's grandfather and he drove down to help Jacob. When he rested I held his hand

"I love you." I whispered kissing his palm

"I love you too." He rasped

I cried and he stroked my stomach

"I thought I lost you." I cried

"I thought I was a dead man, I didn't think I was going to survive, but how did you know where to look?"

"I had a dream that you were calling to me, like our mating allowed us to find each other and I found you."

"That's never happened before."

"I'm just glad you're safe now." I sighed

I stood up and laid down next to him he sighed and wrapped his arm around me lazily and slid down to my stomach soothing it I laid my hand on top of his and I felt a third heartbeat under our palms.

The next few days had gotten better and before we all knew it Jacob was back to his happy-go-lucky self. I became bigger over the next few weeks which frustrated Jacob because he had become even more sexually needy, each morning I would feel his erection getting bigger and poking my butt. Then one morning when I woke up before him, he was still fast asleep, so I was gonna seduce him since we couldn't have sex because it would hurt the baby. I planted kisses on his neck nibbling and licking. He groaned

"Leah." He moaned

I slipped out of bed and grabbed my maternity lingerie and put it on then I walked into the bedroom to see Jacob on his back still sleeping I crawled and slid under the covers where his legs lay, I licked up his leg and sucked his balls, slowly and sexually. He moaned above making me smirk then I started licking up and down his shaft.

"Oh god Leah." He moaned

I bit down on the tip

"Fuck." He roared

He lifted the sheets to see me devouring his shaft I looked up and winked

"Fuck Leah, how did you know I needed this." He grinned

"Well half the time were in bed I can feel you against my ass."

He grinned then his eyes bulged

"What are you wearing." He growled

"Come under the covers and find out." I purred taking off my panties and throwing them to him he growled and came under I giggled and he caught my ankle and slid up my body I giggled as he stroked my cheek

"I love you." He whispered

He kissed me softly caressing my breast softly I moaned as he bit my nipples and rubbed my wet core

"God who knew pregnant women could get so wet." He growled

I moaned and he started licking down my stomach and to my core, he licked my inner thigh and moved up to my clit where he sucked and bit making me cry out in more want.

"Fuck Jacob, more!"

He inserted two fingers and bit at my folds and clit

"Fuck, I'm going to come." I yelled

Then Jacob hit my G-Spot and bit my clit all at once making me come so hard

"Damn Lee, you just squirted." He chuckled

I smirked and winked then slid down in the confines of our sheets and stroked his shaft he groaned and came right there I grinned and slowly got out of bed

"Leah." He said

I knew that tone its the "we need to talk about what happened." I didn't want to talk about it, what was there to talk about saying how I told him so, not to go alone not to make promises he can't keep.

"Yeah Jake." I smiled turning back

"You know we need to talk about what happened." He sighed

"There's nothing to talk about." I sighed

"That's bullshit and you know it. You're shrugging away what happened like it was nothing when it is something."

"Jacob, you almost died that's all there is too it."

"I fuck Leah." He growled getting out of bed

I walked towards the room door and he caught my hand

"Leah, talk to me, you have to talk."

"I don't have to if I don't want to."

"You're turning back to the bitter bitch I met at the club."

"I AM NOT A BITTER BITCH!" I screamed and started crying

Stupid Pregnancy hormones

"Leah, I didn't mean that." He sighed sadly

I cried when he tried to take my hand in his I ripped it out and ran to the washroom to cry he knocked softly on the door

"Go away." I cried

"I'm not leaving until you open the door and we talk about this."

I stayed quiet and sat in front of the door


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Damn its just drama after drama but I just want to thank everyone wherever you are for reading we are coming such a long way and soon it will be the real battle you've been waiting for with Jacob vs. Sam. So sit tight and read on here is Chapter 20.**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**I do not own anything**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 20 - Safe & Sound

As I sat in the washroom, it was about to hit the two-hour mark and Jacob was still outside begging and pleading for me to talk.

"Babe, I'm sorry, I mean I know I should get you to talk but it's really me that's scared, I'm scared of a lot at this point, I'm scared of not being the perfect husband, I'm scared that there isn't enough time in the world to be with you that it's getting taken away from us, I'm scared of not being a good father to our children, but the thought that scares me shitless, is knowing that every time I turn around, Sam always tries to drive a wedge between us like now. What I'm trying to say is I'm fucking scared I don't feel safe shifting anymore, I don't feel safe where I was born and raised and I don't feel safe knowing that he will always want to have you and will kill anyone in the process to do it."

My heart ached for this man who I longed to marry that he was afraid that the walls he tried to build up kept crumbling down because of Sam, I prepared myself a bath and once it was ready I unlocked the door and stepped into the bath, I turned to see Jacob standing in the doorway he walked over to me and sat beside the bathtub

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had all these feelings inside." I sobbed

"Hey, ssh it's not your fault, I knew what I was getting myself into and I don't care as long as I have you by my side then it doesn't matter." He said stroking my cheek

I smiled and rested my forehead against his, from then on we talked about everything and anything, it felt good to finally lay all my thoughts out there, we cried and laughed together and I knew that this night changed how we communicated and felt physically to each other. When we got out of the washroom we decided to sleep the day.

Few weeks later I finally had my baby shower and bachelorette party, all my cousins and girlfriends came it was the one time I could just be the girls and I, there were so many presents I was happy and Jacob and I agreed to get married the sooner the better we wanted a spring wedding so we had Claire and Rachel plan it to be outside. We got a wedding that suited my bump that got bigger and bigger within the days. I woke up one night to wetness under me once I moved I yelled as my babies kicked violently

"Ahh Jacob!" I screamed

He fell out of bed and got up

"Its happening right now." I yelled

"Shit." He groaned

He got dressed quickly and lifted me up, bringing us to the car and he drove like crazy

When we got to the hospital the nurses brought me a wheelchair and wheeled me to the room, Jacob followed behind and stood beside me holding my hand

"Jacob!" I screamed

"I'm right here just focus on me baby." He crooned

"Alright Leah when I tell you to push you push okay."

"YES!" I screamed

"Okay Leah push." The doctor said

I gripped onto Jacob's hand and pushed

"You're doing great Leah."

"Fuck you Black, god I hate you." I growled

He chuckled and held my hand tighter

"Okay I see the head one more push Leah."

I pushed and heard a soft little cry then I felt a stabbing pain

"Okay Leah here is baby number two."

I screamed and gripped harder onto Jacob's hand

Then second one came out easier with another cry

"Here you go daddy, here is your little boy and mommy your little girl."

I cried and took my little girl in my arms and smiled

"Their beautiful." I sobbed happily

I looked up at Jacob who had a tear in his eyes

"What are we naming them?" I asked

"This little guy is going to be Embry Seth Black and this beautiful girl is going to be Rebecca Sarah Black."

"Its great you're honoring all our heroes right now." I smiled

"I love you so much and I can't wait to marry you." He smiled

I leaned up and kissed him softly he smiled and nuzzled my nose

"I need to sleep." I yawned smiling

Once I fell asleep I knew my new life was going to begin

The next few weeks was all about the wedding when the day came I was nervous as shit, we had to get myself a new dress and we finally did it was perfect. I looked at my babies and they smiled. I rubbed their stomachs making them giggled.

"I love you both so much." I smiled

"Its time Leah." Kim smiled as she took each baby.

I nodded she left closing the door and I took in a deep breath and turned the knob then someone slammed it, I turned to see Sam, I growled

"I always imagined you in a wedding dress for our wedding." He smiled maliciously

"You need to leave its invitation only." I said

"You're right." He said

Then he knocked me out hard and cold

JPOV

As I stood at the altar in front of our family and friends Leah was running late

"Kim was Leah in the room when you left?" I asked

"Yeah she was happy she wouldn't leave."

Then the thought sunk in I smelled the air and I knew whose scent

"Shit! Sam" I growled

I ran from the altar to the upstairs to find her gone I turned to see a message on the glass

"Let the battle begin." I muttered then I heard growls and roars downstairs I ran down to see a bunch of wolves in human form attacking I joined in knowing that this is the fight I have looked to and the one I've been dreading.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - I'm just gonna let you read :D**

**Rated M for Violence, Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

_**I do not own anything**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 20 - I Have To Find You

JPOV

It was utter chaos in the room, I heard screams and laughs of terror but I heard the cry of my babies, I saw Kim fending for herself with my babies , I ran over to her and punched the two guys trying to steal my babies.

"Kim take them out of here." I looked to see Jared running towards us

"Jared keep them safe." I said running towards the forest

"Where are you going?!" Jared yelled

I turned

"I'm going to go kill Sam and find my wife."

I turned around and shifted running into the forest

KPOV

I was scared I terrified but I had a duty and it was keep these babies safe. Jared and I ran with the babies to our car and strapped them in, then he stopped me and we looked at each other

"Go keep the babies safe." He whispered

"You're not coming." I cried

"No, I have to help my pack brothers, but if I don't see you in a while."

He pulled me in for a kiss and responded quickly then we pulled away

"I love you." I said

"I love you too Kim." He smiled "I'm gonna hold them off for you."

I nodded and ran into the car I got up strapped in everyone when I turned back there was Sam I gasped and he grinned then he grabbed my throat

"You're going to fucking drive and I'm telling you where to go."

I nodded tears coming down he released me and I pulled away when we got a safe distance Sam switched to the front seat holding his claws to my throat

"You're a sick twisted man Sam Uley." I spat

"I just want my family back." He growled

"She's not your family anymore you need to move on." I said

"Stop the car." He growled

"Were in the middle of no where." I yelled

"Stop the fucking car." He growled

I stopped it and he looked at me

"Thank you but I won't be needing your help anymore." He grabbed me by the hair and slammed my head on the steering wheel

SPOV

I got out of a car leaving that sad excuse of a human in the car I opened the door and saw Jacob and Leah's babies those should have been my kids. I grabbed each baby carriage and ran into the forest. When I got to the house close to the lake I went inside and breathed in the scent that was Leah. She was sitting on the couch crying. Then she turned and saw I had the babies

"Don't touch my babies." She shrieked grabbing them from me

LPOV

I was trapped I tried communicating telepathically in human form but it didn't work, I held Embry in my arms he was a spitting image of Jacob, black hair, shiny brown eyes, his nose and his skin. He reached up for me and I smiled

"Don't worry, your daddy is going to save us." I smiled

I looked to the other side of the couch to see Rebecca sleeping peacefully, she already had a head of curly hair. I decided to sleep curling both Embry and Rebecca in my arms.

"I love you both." I whispered

Once I fell asleep I prayed that Jacob would come rescue us

JPOV

As I sat at the ruined wedding I couldn't help think that this was my fault, if I had just listened to everyone and killed him when he was in my sights, Kim wouldn't be in the hospital fighting for her life, my dad wouldn't be injured, Rebecca wouldn't be dead and I would have married Leah and have our children safe and sound.

"Jacob." I looked up to see Embry and Paul they weren't at each others throats anymore

"It's my fault I should have killed him first chance I got." I said

"Don't beat yourself up, its our fault we were suppose to keep watch instead we got in a huge fight and we didn't see the threat, it's our fault."

"I don't know where she is and our children are in danger being in the Sam place as that monster."

"I remember she told me how she found you maybe if you fell asleep you could find her and your babies." Embry said

I got up and nodded

"You're right, I need to find her and end this once in for all."

"You're not doing it alone." Paul said

"No I have to, this fight is between Sam and I."

A few minutes later I was laying down on the cool grass above the cliff with the wolf pack surrounding me, as I slept I woke up to screaming in the distance. I got up and ran towards it to see Leah running away from a blue house with a blood-red door.

"Leah!" I screamed

Then I woke up and got up

"I know where she is." I said

"Jacob."

I turned

"You don't have to do this alone." Rachel said "I already lost one sibling I don't want to lose you too."

"In case I don't come back, Rachel and Embry take care of our children just in case."

I turned and phased running into the forest when I found the blue house I went towards it and kicked down the door

"Leah!" I yelled

"Jacob!" She screamed

I ran upstairs and saw her tied up in the bedroom with a bunch of dead bodies I untied her and hugged her tightly she cried

"Where are Embry and Rebecca." I asked

"I don't know, he knocked me out when I tried to run with them."

I took her hand and we ran downstairs to find Sam holding Embry

"You know it's funny how, in my angriest moments I can hold a baby."

He looked up at us and stood in front of Leah

"But it's also quiet scary to see what I might do next."

He growled and I lunged for him, he grabbed me and threw me out the door, I got up and growled ripping my shirt off.

"You're no match for me Jacob Black never have been."

"Then let the battle begin." I growled


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Sorry for the delay I know you've dreaded this Chapter for weeks now but finally. Let the final showdown begin **

**Rated M for Violence and Coarse Language**

_**I do not own anything**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Chapter 22 - Twilight Zone

As I stood in front of Sam circling each other, I couldn't help but feel all my anger build up for killing my sister, hurting Kim and my pack, but most of all for kidnapping my wife and babies. I growled and charged at him as he charged at me and we ripped and snarled, I bit his ear and clawed his eyes as he scratched my side making me howl then suddenly I was scratched and bit all over until I was on the ground I noticed all of Sam's pack surrounding me growling, I tried getting up but they kept scratching all over until I phased back and felt blood pour, I heard Leah screaming in the distance, she ran towards me but one of the others stopped her, this fueled my anger nobody touches Leah like this, I howled and growled. Then the pack came out and attacked I helped anyone I could until I heard my angel speak.

"Jacob." She whimpered

I looked and saw Sam holding his claws by Leah's neck, I knew it was done she couldn't save herself and I needed to try I lunged for him and all of a sudden gun shots sounded and I saw Paul on the ground. He just saved my life and Embry lunged at Sam freeing Leah. I phased back and so did the others

"Paul." I said

He turned over and the bullet had wolfsbane in it

"He's passed out we'll take him to your house." Jared said

I nodded and he picked up Paul and ran into the forest with Brady and Collin

I went to where Sam lay he had the biggest smirk on his face

"You may have won this time but I can always come back." He slurred as blood came out of his mouth

Rachel came and kicked him in the face bruising his eye

"Fucking killed my sister, she loved you."

"I loved her too now I can join her in heaven and fuck her like I did before I killed her

Rachel kicked at him again and cried Embry took hold of her

"You're one sick fuck going to hell and you won't be back." I growled and slashed his throat

His eyes burned the red and he was gone every sick thing that he has done was now discontinued till further more, I slumped to my knees and watched as his face disappeared of malice and anger. Then he breathed alive and clawed his way inside my chest I slashed at his arm then a gun shot sounded and his arm was removed and he was dead I looked up and saw Leah sweat dripping from her face, her eyes wide and her frame shaking with the gun in her hand. I slowly got up and went towards her in caution.

"Leah baby." I whispered

I cupped her hands that were around the gun she whimpered

I took the gun and tossed it she cried clinging onto me I soothed her softly

"It's over baby he's gone." I whispered hugging her "Where are."

"Their safe." She whispered

I took her hand and we walked back to the house to find our babies but they were gone that's when I turned and saw a burnt Sam holding their heads Leah screamed and I screamed.

LPOV

Jacob had fainted after Sam plunged his hand in his heart and I shot him he was out, the pack brothers came back and burnt all the bodies and evidence. When we got to Billy's house where they made Jacob lie down. I kissed his lips and went out to see how Paul was, he was lying on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Is Jacob okay?" Paul rasped

"Yes. Thank you."

"For what?" He said

"Saving Jake, taking that bullet." I smiled

"I knew it contained wolfsbane and I felt I owed him, after all the shit I put him through it was worth it." He smiled

I kissed his forehead and hugged him then I heard Jacob scream I bolted up into his old room and I shook him.

"Jacob!" I yelled

He opened his eyes and breathed hoarsely

"I thought he killed our children their heads on his palm." He cried

"It's over, he's burned, dead." I smiled

We turned to see Paul with both our twins and he handed them to me they cooed and babbled, Jacob cried and stroked his cheek

"I love you so much Leah."

"It's okay Jacob it's over now." I smiled

He leaned up and kissed me softly I smiled and leaned down softly caressing his face.

We laid down with our babies between us as they cooed I smiled and saw Jacob was fast asleep, I knew that Jake would be able to sleep peacefully and no darkness would come between us again.

The next few weeks had been tough on Jacob given he still had nightmares of Sam coming back to life killing him and stealing me away, I reassured him but when we were having the bonfire to celebrate burning the bodies he started screaming and he passed out when he woke up he grabbed me by the neck choking me, screaming "I killed you once, I'll kill you again" When I begged him to stop he felt so bad we knew we had to go to Ephraim.

"I figured out whats wrong with Jacob." He said

"And...

I held Jacob's hand

"Seems like when Sam plunged his hand into Jacob's heart a whole new darkness spread in his veins, and Sam is communicating with him."

"How can we stop it?"

"It will take time to heal but as long as the mating is effective then he will be fine within the next few years."

That night Jacob was already in bed as I put the twins to bed, they did seem like us, I kissed both their forehead and they settled into sleep, I walked to our bedroom and saw Jacob grinning with his shaft visibly erect under the sheets I blushed and giggled. I jumped on the bed and he grabbed me making me squeal. He kissed me softly.

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too, are you going to be okay?"

"Everything is going to be okay." He smiled "I can be happy and be with my mate forever."

I kissed him softly and held his cheek, I rested within the confines of his arms and we slept feeling his seeping heart heal


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

**A/N - Sadly this is the last chapter of Taming The Alpha thank you for sticking by, favoring, following and commenting this makes me want to do more Blackwater stories but I'm gonna do a more in the future. Stay tuned for a preview of Blood, Lust and Love a Renesmee/Jacob pairing. Other than that thank you and here it is the Epilogue of Taming The Alpha **

_**Rated M for Sexual Content and Coarse Language**_

_**I do not own anything**_

* * *

Taming The Alpha

Epilogue - Five years later

"Embry, Rebecca, Leah we gotta go we're gonna be late." Jacob yelled

I rolled my eyes and Embry and Rebecca giggled, Rebecca held little Jeremiah who had been born three years after the twins. Today was finally the day Embry and Rachel got married, I was pregnant again but Jacob didn't know yet. As we went downstairs Jacob grinned as always looking sexy in his suit.

"Damn woman you take forever to get ready."

"But its worth it because I can make you want me." I grinned touching his prominent erection

He hissed and took my hand and shoved it in his pants I teased him he groaned

"Don't tease me." He whispered

I smiled and pulled out of his pants grabbed his tie and pulled him into the downstairs bathroom and closed the door I giggled as he was already pants down and shaft up I kneeled and stroked him making his groan in pleasure I took him all in my mouth making him gasp overtop of me.

"Ugh Leah, fuck me." He whispered

I licked, bit and sucked him off as his hand slid into my hair

"God, I'm coming." He groaned

Then I felt his hot seed burst in my mouth I took him out of my mouth and smirked, I tucked him back in his boxers and kissed him on the cheek and opened the door, he pulled me back closing the door and kissed me hard. I grabbed at his shaggy hair as he kissed and teasingly bit my lip, he pulled back and licked and sucked at my neck making me moan loudly.

"You didn't think I smelled you this morning." He growled

I bit my lip as he slid down my dress when he lifted it he pulled aside my underwear and dove into my center making me thrash against the door, he sucked, nipped and bit at my clit making me cry out silently, he started fingering me hard and fast making me come over the edge and come all over his fingers. He came back up and licked his fingers and made me suck them.

"God you are still so fucking hot at thirty." He grinned

"I'm old." I protested

"Not in my book, you have nice tits, nice ass and a beautiful figure." He smiled

"Thanks." I laughed "We need to go now."

We got out and saw our kids come down the stairs

A few hours later we were at the newlyweds Embry and Rachel's reception and I was standing by the water, I haven't drank all night and I didn't want Jacob getting suspicious. I know during the toast your suppose to drink to the new married couple but at this rate I could risk throwing up on the spot. So I threw my drink in the bush.

"Hey Lee." Jacob said breaking my thoughts

"Hi Jake." I smiled

I looked up to see him holding Jeremiah and him cooing he reached for me and I took him rocking him.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you being the most beautiful and caring mother. You're really good with our kids." Jacob sighed "Watching you breastfeed the twins just five years ago was the most glorious thing I've ever seen.

I smiled and blushed

"I want another baby with you so we can grow our family, I know you said you only wanted three but I want another baby with you."

"Jacob." I breathed

"I know I'm sorry if you don't want another baby I'm fine with it."

"Jacob shut up and let me finish."

He looked at me and pretended to zip his lip

"I'm pregnant." I smiled

"Really."

I nodded

"I should have seen the signs you were craving chocolate a lot and you weren't drinking your champagne at the party Paul told me he caught you throwing it in the bush."

I blushed and giggled

"We're having a baby." He yelled hugging me and Jeremiah

I smiled and kissed him

"I love you so much Leah Clearwater."

"And I love you Jacob Black."

**Years Later **

Jacob and I stopped having kids by the age of 40, in total we had seven children, Embry Jr., Rebecca, Jeremiah, Mia, Sarah, Emphraim, and Oliver. They were the happiest and healthiest babies I had given birth to. Embry Jr. was off in Seattle with his wife Lenna, I have to admit I didn't like her at first but she had a pure heart of gold, Rebecca met a Quileute surfer named Raphael and got married moving to Australia, Jeremiah stayed in LaPush to look after Jacob and I because felt more a tuned to us him and his wife Nellie, Mia and Sarah both loved LaPush too much to move, they married two other sets of twins named Kian and JC, as for Emphraim he lives in Arizona with his wife Gina and they recently had they're first child Daniel and as for the baby of the family Oliver he stayed at our house with his girlfriend Reneah to take care of us. As I was outside on our porch I watched Jacob play with our grandson Timothy in wolf form, he giggled and roared playfully as Jacob licked him.

"Hey mom." Embry said smiling

I smiled and hugged him, Embry would come visit when he could with Lenna and little Jacob

"Hey dad." Embry called

Jacob turned and ran into the forest with Timothy following behind and he came out gray-haired and smiling even at the age of seventy he still looked good as always. He had Timothy in his arms and smiled

"Hey son."

"Grandpa." Jacob smiled

I smiled

At dinner that night it was sports, laughter and happiness surrounding our family, when they were all finished they went to watch sports I decided to go outside on the porch.

"Hey Leah." Jacob said huskily

I smiled

"Hi Jake."

H sat down and held my hand in his

"We've lived a good life." He smile

"We have."

"That first time I saw you in the bar, looking all young and sassy. First time I realized that I could love again."

"If it weren't for you I would have never gotten over Sam."

"I can spend the rest of my life with you however long that is." He smiled

I kissed his cheek and rested on his shoulder

"I love you Leah Clearwater always and forever."

"I love you too Jacob Black, always and forever."

I never knew if we died that night or if the spirits came for us and knew we were done living life but I knew that Taming the Alpha was the first thing to do when starting to fall in love. My kids will know it and their kids will know it.


End file.
